Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives
by Valiowk
Summary: Twelve "quindrabbles" and one "icosadrabble" about the life of Lu Xun, from the perspectives of thirteen people. A Three Kingdoms historical fiction based mainly on Chen Shou's Records of the Three Kingdoms. With companion series "Those Days in Wuchang".
1. Mother, Lady Song

**Title:** Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives  
**Author:** Valiowk  
**Characters:** Lu Xun, Lady Song, Lu Kang (陆康), Zhou Yu, Lu Su, Kan Ze, Lu Ji (陆绩), Lü Meng, Han Dang, Sun Huan, Sun Xian, Zhuge Jin, Lu Kang (陆抗), Sun Quan, Lu Ji (陆机).  
**Keywords:** Lu Xun, Three Kingdoms, historical fiction  
**Summary:** Twelve 'quindrabbles' (500 words each) and one 'icosadrabble' (2000 words) about the life of Lu Xun, from the perspectives of thirteen people.  
**Author's notes:** This is a Three Kingdoms historical fiction based on Chen Shou's _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ and Pei Songzhi's annotations to it. However, seeing as the _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ section here is mostly inactive, I have decided to post it here instead. A companion series, _Those Days in Wuchang_, follows this story.

I owe an immense debt of gratitude to 锦瑟无端 for her vignette 《陆逊之死》 _The Death of Lu Xun_ (in Chinese at 5ds8 (point) com (slash) modules (slash) article (slash) reader (point) php (question mark) aid (equals) 39171 (ampersand) cid (equals) 1381856), and to 文子君 for her story 《陆公日志》 _The Daybook of Master Lu_ (in Chinese at bbs (point) chinae3 (point) com (slash) showthread (point) php (question mark) t (equals) 538976), which had an enormous influence in molding my mental image of Lu Xun.

I would also like to acknowledge my extensive use of the translations of _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ on kongming (point) net . This story could not have been written without it.

Please see Chapter 16 for a list of historical characters mentioned in the story and their style names.

**Note (5 June 2013):** Historical errors in the story have been corrected as far as possible so that this story reads smoothly with a new story set in the same universe, _In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su_. Thus, the chapters are no longer perfect multidrabbles. The original perfect multidrabble versions are available in PDF format at https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) ndx53c3smplnzq2 (slash) Lu (percent) 20Xun—Thirteen (percent) 20Perspectives(percent) 20(Original) (point) pdf .

* * *

**Mother ∙ Lady Song ∙ AD 183**

My husband dashes into the bedroom upon hearing the cries of our newborn babe.

'My felicitations, Your Honour—you have a son!' the midwife congratulates him. She dabs the fresh blood away from the baby's skin with a moist towel and swaddles him in a red blanket before handing him to my husband to cradle. My husband murmurs a few words of thanks to her, too preoccupied with gazing proudly at our baby to pay her much attention. The midwife and maidservants complete the delivery and help me into a reclining position before taking their leave.

'It's been hard on you, my Lady,' my husband remarks as he seats himself upon the edge of the bed and holds out the baby for me to gaze at.

'As long as the baby is safe and sound, any amount of hardship is worth it,' I reply. 'In the poem _Thick Tarragon_ in the _Book of Odes_, it is said, 'My father begot me, / My mother fed me, / Led me, bred me, / Brought me up, reared me, / Kept her eye on me, tended me, / At every turn aided me.'[1] This is but a minor tribulation.'

We gaze at the babe in silence for several moments. The babe has his father's fair face, but his eyes and smiling lips distinctly resemble those of his maternal grandfather. Recalling my late father, I turn to speak towards my husband.

'My father was a man of arms all his life; he had only a rudimentary knowledge of the Classics. His greatest dream was to have a son who would be a great scholar, and that his son would have no cause to take to arms. Alas, the Heavens bestowed him with two daughters instead!' I smile faintly at the irony. 'Fortunately, this did not cause my father to disfavour my sister and me; instead, he hired the best tutors for us and had us educated as he would have had his son. How proud and delighted he would be if only he could see this grandson—I imagine he would sit by his grandson's side as the boy was being tutored, and learn the same lessons and read the same books as him!'

My husband smiles affectionately. He lowers his head in thought for a few seconds, before saying, 'In that case, let's name our son Yi[2]. In the book _Explaining Characters_[3], it is said that "Writing is theorising [_lùn_]. Theorising is discourse [_yì_]. Discourse is language."[4] We'll raise him to be a great scholar capable of discoursing on [_yì lùn_] all affairs under Heaven.'

I stare mutely at my husband for several seconds, astonished by his thoughtfulness, before smiling gratefully in return.

'Lu Yi,' I murmur, trying out the words against my tongue. 'Lu Yi... It is a good name,' I conclude.

I return my gaze to the peaceful, smiling face of my son. Lu Yi, my child, you shall grow up to be a great scholar...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 《诗经·小雅·谷风之什·蓼莪》：「父兮生我，母兮鞠我。拊我畜我，长我育我，顾我复我，出入腹我。」 This translation is by Arthur Waley.

[2] 议。

[3] 《说文》 [_shuō wén_], in full 《说文解字》 [_shuō wén jiě zì_] _Explaining simple and analysing compound characters_. A Chinese dictionary dating from the Han dynasty, which was the first to analyse the structure of characters and explain their etymology.

[4] 「下文语，论也。论，议也。议，语也。」


	2. Governor of Lujiang, Lu Kang

**Governor of Lujiang ∙ Lu Kang 陆康 ∙ AD 194**

Time flies. Two years have passed since my grandnephews Lu Yi and Lu Mei[1] and grandnieces Lu Hui and Lu Ning[2] came to live with my family after the death of their parents. I promised Lu Jun that I would take good care of his children, but I may not be able to do so for much longer: tomorrow, Sun Ce will attack Lujiang. I have already made arrangements for the family to return to Wu Commandry for their safety. But before that, there is something that I must tell my elder grandnephew Yi'er.

I call the twelve-year-old lad before me. As always, he greets me respectfully, and I marvel in admiration of the calmness he possesses even in such dire times.

'Yi'er,' I greet him. 'There is something I want to tell you today. I wish that you remember it firmly.'

He nods in acquiescence. 'Please speak, Granduncle.'

'For generations, the Lu family has served the country. Who is it exactly we serve? We serve the people, and hence we serve the lords who serve the people.

'In times like these, people switch their loyalties to serve a more virtuous lord. He who is your enemy one day may stand beside you the next day serving the same lord as you. Heed that you do not let past feuds cause you to form grudges against those who should be your allies. Take this battle we are going into, for example. Some years ago, Sun Jian aided my nephew in defending Yichun against rebels. I sat in the same tent as his son Sun Ce and praised the fine young man he was becoming. Today Sun Ce attacks Lujiang under orders from his lord Yuan Shu. I do not consider this a betrayal of our past friendship. If Sun Ce and I both survive to have another meeting in the absence of Yuan Shu, I shall still greet him warmly in memory of our past acquaintance.

'Yi'er, I want you to remember this: family is important, but the people are paramount. If there is a conflict between family and the people, I want you to hold the people foremost. Even if somebody has done the Lu clan wrong, as long as the two of you serve the same noble cause, treat him as a brother and let bygones be bygones. Do you understand this?'

Before me, Yi'er purses his lips in contemplation. If there is one thing that stands out about Yi'er, it is that he is a model of Confucian scholarship. If he believes somebody's opinions to be erroneous, he will not hesitate to speak his mind. Thus, I wait patiently to see how he will respond to my words.

Finally, he looks me in the eyes, and I am startled by the lucidity of his gaze.

'Granduncle, I understand what you are saying,' he says, nodding firmly.

And I know that whatever happens, Yi'er will not shame the Lu family name; that as long as Yi'er is around, the Lu clan shall continue to flourish.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] The character 瑁 was read as _mèi_ in the past; it is now read as _mào_.

[2] Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads, 'Lu Xun's nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin…' Thus one concludes that Lu Xun and Lu Mei had at least two sisters, whom I have named Lu Hui and Lu Ning.


	3. Zhou Yu

**Zhou Yu ∙ AD 207**

Returning to Wu after our campaign against Huang Zu, I call Chief of Records Wu Can[1] into my office to give me a summary of the chief events that occurred during my absence.

'... Pan Lin, the chief of the bandits in Kuaiji, was captured and the outlaws in Wu, Kuaiji and Danyang Commandries surrendered. In—' Wu Can reports.

'Pan Lin was captured?' I interrupt him. Pan Lin has been a scourge in Kuaiji for several years, having evaded arrest all this while. 'Who captured him?'

'He was captured by the Commandant of Haichang agricultural colony, Lu Yi. The Commandant took the few hundred soldiers under his command and went straight to the outlaws' hideouts. Wherever he went, the outlaws surrendered to him, and his command grew to two thousand soldiers,' Wu Can relates. 'I heard also that Haichang County had suffered years of drought previously. The Commandant opened up the stores of grain to relieve the poor and personally encouraged and oversaw farming; he did such a good job that there was a bountiful harvest the following year, for which the Haichang populace gave him the epithet of "living deity".'

I nod my head vigorously, pleased at Wu Can's narrative. 'It is the fortune of the Southland that we have such talented men.' Recalling the commandant's name, I ask, 'You said that the Commandant's name is Lu Yi? Is he the youth who frequently accompanied Master Lu?' Lu Ji, the young son of the former Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Lu Kang, won renown as a youth; scholars address him as Master Lu.

Wu Can nods. 'Indeed. He is styled Boyan and is twenty-five years old. His father Lu Jun was Commandant of Jiujiang, while his grandfather Lu Yu was Colonel of the City Gates. He was orphaned at a young age, and subsequently lived with his granduncle Lu Kang, the Grand Administrator of Lujiang. When Lu Kang passed away, Master Lu was still young, hence Lu Yi took on the responsibility of keeping the Lu family in order.'

'Lu Kang was his granduncle?' I murmur to myself. When I joined Bofu in the second year of Stability Restored[2], he had just left Yuan Shu's service after Yuan Shu had twice broken promises to him to make him Grand Administrator of a commandry after he had helped Yuan Shu conquer them. The second commandry, that last straw that convinced Bofu to leave Yuan Shu, was Lujiang... As for Lu Kang, he died of sickness in Yuan Shu's prison a month after Lujiang fell after being besieged for a year.

Years later, when Bofu and I captured Lujiang and married the Qiao sisters, Bofu disclosed to me, 'When Yuan Shu promised to make me Grand Administrator of Lujiang if I helped him to conquer it, I honestly doubted him. However, several thousand of my late father's soldiers were under him. Whether out of faith in Yuan Shu or in order to regain those troops, I had no choice but to attack Lujiang. Old Master Lu was a friend of my late father and governed with benevolence and in good faith, benefitting the people. It was unrighteous on my part to help Yuan Shu attack him; I am unworthy of his praise.'

I heard that after Lu Kang's death, the following years were not easy for the Lu family, with more than fifty members of the clan dying of starvation or as a result of battle. In some sense, my sworn brother was responsible for the tragedy of the Lu family. Yet Lu Yi is able to put aside this enmity to serve the Southland...

How will the Sun family and I ever repay such a debt? Lu Yi, Lu Yi, we owe you too much...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Wu Can's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ says that when Sun Quan was General of Chariots and Cavalry (between AD 209 and AD 219), he summoned Wu Can to be his Chief of Records. As Wu Can was later a close friend of Lu Xun, I have taken some artistic licence and arranged details such that Wu Can is already Sun Quan's Chief of Records in AD 208.

[2] 兴平二年: AD 195.


	4. Lu Su

**Lu Su ∙ AD 208**

'Colonel Lu, it is thanks to your staunch advice to General Sun not to surrender to Cao Cao that we are triumphant today,' Lu Boyan opines to me after we return to Wu. Although I was only recently acquainted with Boyan at Chibi, I feel a strong affinity towards him, this capable young man who assisted me in contriving the defeat of the mighty Cao army at Chibi, yet is as gentle as flowing water. Perhaps it is because although we both wield swords with ease, it is not our inherent desire to be men of arms. I would much rather be only a statesman, and he, I know, would rather be a scholar.

'How could I counsel otherwise, when victory was possible? You, my friend, would surely have done the same in my place.' I downplay Boyan's compliment. 'I am overwhelmed that General Sun would gather his generals and come to welcome me at the city gate.'

Boyan grins. 'Colonel Lu, you gave us all a shock when you answered "No" to General Sun's question earlier.'

When General Sun greeted me, he jested, 'Zijing, I have dismounted from my horse to welcome you. Is that sufficient prominence for you?' And in that moment he was not so much our lord, as a friend with whom I could joke freely, and I playfully answered, 'No.' The crowd quietened instantaneously, and I continued, 'When Your Excellency's power and virtue stretches across the four seas and Your Excellency comes with a padded carriage to summon me—that shall be adequate prominence for me.' General Sun laughed and applauded.

'Boyan,' I reply, 'to tell you the truth, although those words were said jokingly, they were also words from the heart. In that moment, General Sun was not so much the lord to whom Gongjin had recommended me, but a friend with whom I have shared laughter and tears, with whom I could jest, and whom I have pledged my life to serve. It is my greatest dream to see the General become Emperor of all China.'

Boyan smiles. 'Such a day will come, Colonel Lu. And when it arrives, I venture that General Sun will even instruct his attendants to shield you with the imperial parasol, just as Emperor Guangwu did for Zhai Zun[1].'

I chuckle at his teasing comment. 'I can do without the imperial parasol,' I say. Then, collecting my laughter, I tell him, 'Boyan, to have a lord like ours, to be able to count Gongjin, the many generals of the Southland and you among my friends, is a great honour. If I am further able to see General Sun become Emperor, I can die without regrets.'

Boyan nods. 'To have a sagacious Emperor on the throne, and peace and prosperity among the people—I too would die without regrets.'

And then we realise our foolishness to be talking about death on such a joyous occasion, and laugh into the zephyr.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Zhai Zun was a general in the service of Liu Xiu, Emperor Guangwu of Han, the founder of the Later Han dynasty. When Zhai Zun fell sick, the Emperor specially instructed for Zhai Zun to be shielded with the imperial parasol. As only the Emperor is supposed to have the privilege of being shielded by the imperial parasol, being allowed to share the use of the imperial parasol connotes that the Emperor is indebted to the recipient for his position.

In AD 217, Sun Quan granted Zhou Tai use of the imperial parasol in gratitude for the numerous times Zhou Tai had saved Sun Quan's life at the risk of his own, and as a public affirmation of Zhou Tai's authority when other officers were unwilling to submit to Zhou Tai's command because of his humble origins.

Later, when Lu Xun decisively defeated Cao Xiu in the Battle of Shiting in AD 228, Sun Quan instructed his attendants to shield Lu Xun with the imperial parasol when entering and leaving the palace doors.


	5. Kan Ze

**Kan Ze ∙ AD 215**

'Brother Derun, now that I've finally had the opportunity to stop by Jianye, you must introduce the student of yours whose views you've been communicating in your letters to me!' my good friend Lu Boyan exclaims as we adjourn to my office in the General's residence after this morning's assembly in court.

I freeze temporarily, but quickly recover, hoping that Boyan has not noticed my momentary lapse in composure. How am I supposed to tell him that that student is not the son of a noble he will have been expecting, but rather the late General who Exterminates Renegades'[1] third daughter?[2]

'It was my late husband's wish that this daughter be educated as would a son of his,' the elder Lady Qiao related to me when she approached me ten years ago to serve as tutor to her son Sun Shao and daughter Sun Xian. 'As you know, my husband did not live to see Shao'er born. When I gave birth to yet another daughter, he lamented, "It seems that the Heavens have not fated for me, Sun Ce, to have a son. No matter—I shall raise her to be every bit the equal of a son of the Sun family!" '[3]

It was thus that I became the young girl's tutor, while she learnt horseback riding, swordplay and archery from her aunt, Lady Sun Shangxiang. My two students were exceedingly different, I soon discovered: Sun Shao studied and learnt to fight because he was expected to do so—it seemed to me sometimes that it was a burden to him to be the son of the general who had conquered the Southland, but whom he had never had the opportunity to know—whereas Sun Xian had a natural love for scholarship. After the marriage of Lady Sun to Liu Bei, Sun Xian would spend even more time in my study learning literature, history, politics and strategy.

_'Xian'er, now that Liu Bei refuses to return Jing Province despite having assumed Protectorship of Yi Province, what do you think should be done to recover Jing Province?' I ask the Third Lady. At the beginning, Lady Qiao judged it awkward for me, their tutor, to address my fledgling students—the elder only six, the younger only five years old—formally, and permitted me to use their names with them._

_Xian'er furrows her eyebrows in thought momentarily before replying. 'Cao Cao will attack Zhang Lu in Hanzhong before long. Zhang Lu has no hope of standing up to Cao Cao, hence he will surrender. When that time comes, Liu Bei will fear that Cao Cao will attack the western Riverland. He will hope that we can create a diversion for him by attacking the army Cao Cao maintains near Hefei. At that time, if we set out to recapture the southern commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling, he will not put up too much of a fight, preferring to surrender the commandries to us in order to concentrate on defending against Cao Cao.' Her analysis is thorough and insightful—to think that she is only sixteen!—and I nod approvingly as I listen to her response._

_'Curious,' I remark as she concludes her analysis. 'That's exactly what Lu Boyan said.' I discussed the issue of Jing Province with Lu Boyan the last time he was present in Jianye. 'He also said that Cao Cao is too strong to be defeated in protracted battle, and that it is not to our advantage to attack Hefei.'_

_ 'Lu Boyan?' Xian'er asks, unfamiliar with the name._

_'Commandant Lu Yi,' I explain. 'Although he is still young and does not hold a high-ranking post, he shows remarkably acuity of thought. One day, he shall surely be an important figure in the Southland.'_

_Xian'er nods faintly, and I can see that she has tucked that name away in a corner of her mind._

_In the days that follow, my discussions with Lu Boyan become a regular subject of conversation between Xian'er and me. Her analyses are perceptive, and I cannot wait to tell Boyan about them._

_'Xian'er, recently Cao Cao assumed the title of Lord Patriarch of Wei and was awarded the Nine Dignities. Since he persuaded the Emperor to move the capital to Xu County, he had always refused to be thus promoted. This about turn in his decision can signify only two things: either he is preparing to force the Emperor to abdicate and usurp the throne for himself, or he is paving the way for a son of his to ascend the throne. Which option do you think he has in mind?' I ask today._

_Xian'er listens to my question attentively. Instead of responding immediately, however, she asks mischievously, 'You wish to compare my answer against Commandant Lu Yi's, don't you, Master Kan?'_

_I am temporarily stunned. How did she guess that I have an ulterior motive in asking her this question? She is but a wisp away from the mark. I intend to pose this question to Boyan when I pass by Haichang in a few days' time, and had intended to compare _Boyan's_ answer against _hers_ this time around._

_'No,' I reply, maintaining an expression of innocence._

_'Strange, who is it then?' she murmurs, and I repress a smile. _It is not a lie,_ I tell myself_—not really_._

_It is in this manner that I become an intermediary between the two, conveying between them the views of 'an acquaintance of mine' and 'a student of mine'._

'Brother Derun, are you unwilling to introduce your student to me?' Boyan asks. I see that I have not completely managed to conceal my hesitation from him.

'It isn't that,' I reply, attempting to stall for time while I decide how best to respond to Boyan's request. I share with Boyan the anecdote of my crafty 'No' reply to Xian'er, careful to keep her name from him. 'So, tell me, am I not going to lose face when my student finds out that the "acquaintance of mine" in question is indeed the famous Commandant Lu Boyan?' I quip to Boyan.

Boyan shakes his head in amusement and laughs. 'What "famous Commandant Lu Boyan"? Now that you've praised me to the skies, _I_ shall be the one to lose face when your student understands that I'm but a mediocre commandant of the Southland.' Turning serious, he continues, 'If it is truly inconvenient for you to introduce us, then feel free to disregard my request.'

'Master Kan!' a bright voice sounds from outside the room, interrupting our conversation. The owner of the voice, seeing that I have a visitor in the room, halts her footsteps upon reaching the open doorway—it is Xian'er, but garbed such that Boyan cannot identify her as a member of the Sun family.

_'Master Kan, it's a rare occasion that so many officials will be gathered in Jianye tomorrow. How I would like to be present at the court assembly!' Xian'er comments._

_I raise an eyebrow questioningly. Xian'er is not one to make empty comments. 'You know that the ladies don't usually make an appearance in court. Look what an uproar it caused when your aunt showed up because she wished to speak to General Sun urgently upon hearing that he had arranged a marriage for her!' I say, trying to fish out what she is thinking._

_Xian'er smiles impishly. 'But Aunt would sometimes attend court, dressed up as a attendant.'_

_I chuckle, understanding her meaning. 'You're not asking me if you may attend court, are you? You're informing me what you intend to do.' By right, I should censure her for not behaving as a lady should, but how am I to deny the wish of this girl who, from young, learnt law and politics and strategy—all subjects that usually belong to the sphere of men? If she had been born a boy, General Sun would have let her observe court proceedings long ago. Besides, I am well aware that Xian'er will take the utmost care to remain inconspicuous and stay out of trouble, hence I nod my assent—the big softie that I am!_

Seeing Xian'er clad in the attire of an attendant, I comprehend immediately that she has just come from the main hall after the court assembly, eager to discuss General Sun's pronouncements for attacking Hefei with me. _How ironic,_ I think, _that here they are, both in front of me, yet protocol prevents me from introducing Boyan to Xian'er in a manner that would allow them to discuss affairs of state as freely as they did through me._

Xian'er perceives her presence to be extraneous and makes to depart, and I instinctively know that if this opportunity is lost, it will not come easily in the future. _To hell with protocol; _I decide, _it would be unfair to them if I were not to introduce them to each other._

I catch Xian'er's eye and signal for her to enter, while simultaneously addressing Boyan. 'Brother, you wished to meet my student. Let me introduce you—this is a distant nephew of mine, Kan Xian. His mother in the countryside, seeing that he has some talent for studies, sent him to study with me. I would have him remain in my house, but his mother was uncomfortable with the idea of him idling around at home all day, so he works as an attendant during the day.' I see Xian'er smile widely at the story I have fabricated, pleased at her sham background.

Then, as I prepare to introduce Boyan to Xian'er, a flash of inspiration strikes me. If I have to keep Xian'er's identity a secret from Boyan, I can at least level the playing field for him. Turning to Xian'er, I tell her, 'Nephew, this is the acquaintance whose opinions I've been telling you about: Cen Xun, styled Wenqian.'

Boyan's eyes widen slightly upon being so introduced, before he falls comfortably into his assumed role, and I am certain I know what he is thinking: _You wily fox, this is how you maintain face in front of your student!_ But he is a loyal friend and will not sell me out—for now. Besides, it will do Xian'er some good to believe that the man she is acquainted with is just another friend of mine and not _the_ Commandant Lu Yi, whom I know she has come to esteem highly—after all, for all her life, the great generals and officials of the Southland have been her uncles and granduncles, either in blood or in comradeship: General Sun, the late chief strategist Zhou Gongjin, the present chief strategist Lu Zijing, her aunt's own weapons instructors Cheng Demou and Huang Gongfu... Lu Boyan is still the first person she has come to think of as a lofty hero of our time—and I must certainly bear part of the fault for praising him so in front of her.

Xian'er and Boyan greet each other, their delight at being mutually introduced apparent on their faces. As I watch them settle comfortably into conversing with each other, I cannot help but feel that I have made the correct decision in introducing them to each other. Boyan has always been the youngest in a group; it must get dull for him to be among a bunch of us old fogies all the time. It is no wonder that he is elated to have the opportunity to discourse with a mature and intelligent youth. And Xian'er deserves to be able to debate with more officials of the Southland than her tutor alone. Moreover, I know that I need not fear Boyan's reaction if he were to find out that Xian'er is in fact a girl—although Boyan is the very model of a Confucian scholar, he is no pedant. He would not think badly of Xian'er for not behaving as expected of a lady, but would instead admire her all the more for her achievements.

Aye, they make a fine pair of scholars indeed!

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 讨逆将军。A title by which Cao Cao recommended Sun Ce when he enfeoffed him as Marquis of Wu. The sobriquet stuck, and became part of the title of Sun Ce's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_.

[2] This is a historical error. Kan Ze's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ states that after being recommended as Filial and Incorrupt, he was appointed magistrate of Qiantang County and later promoted to magistrate of Chen County. When Sun Quan was General of the Flying Cavalry (between AD 219 and AD 222), Kan Ze was put in charge of appointing officials. Thus, Kan Ze could not have been tutor to Sun Ce's daughter during AD 215 as he was not in the capital before AD 219. However, as Kan Ze's character appeals to me and I could not find a suitable replacement with a similar disposition, I have left his name in the text.

[3] This is another historical error. According to Yu Xi's 虞喜 _Zhilin_ 《志林》 '_Forest of Records_', Sun Ce passed away on the fourth day of the fourth month of the fifth year of Reestablished Peace (5 May 200). Sima Guang's _Zizhi Tongjian_ 《资治通鉴》 '_Comprehensive Mirror to Aid in Government_' records Sun Ce's conquest of Lujiang and his marriage with the elder Lady Qiao as having occurred in the eleventh month of the fourth year of Reestablished Peace. Thus, historically, Sun Ce would not have been able to see any child of his by the elder Lady Qiao, even less have two children born at different times by her. When I wrote this story, I had not seen these two records detailing months and wrote the story with the setting that Sun Ce conquered Lujiang and married the elder Lady Qiao in early AD 199 and passed away in late AD 200.


	6. Lu Ji

**Lu Ji 陆绩 ∙ AD 217**

'Boyan, congratulations on your impending marriage to the third Lady Sun,' I felicitate my nephew while paying him a visit.

'Thank you, Uncle,' Boyan replies joyfully. Although I am younger than him, he nevertheless addresses me respectfully by this title. Going by family rank, I should call him Yi'er, but as we grew up together like brothers, I call him by his style name instead.

'Uncle, I would like to consult your opinion on a matter,' Boyan says. I detect some apprehension in his voice. 'I would like to change my given name to the character "_xùn_[1]" in the phrase "_xùn zhì shí mǐn_[2]" [modest, philomathic and constantly spurring oneself].'

'The character "_xùn_" is composed of the character "_sūn_[3]" and the radical "walk[4]",' I observe thoughtfully. 'Your intention in changing your name is to demonstrate your loyalty to the Sun family. Since you will soon be marrying the third Lady Sun, why are you considering changing your name also?'

Boyan smiles ironically. 'I wish to change my name precisely because I am marrying the third Lady Sun. General Sun is giving the third Lady Sun in marriage to me in order to bring our families closer together, whereas I am marrying Xian'er because I love her.'

_Xian'er? Should I know her?_ Then I catch on, and enquire, laughing, 'So the "messenger" I met at the door is actually my future niece-in-law?' When I arrived, Boyan was sending off a messenger from the third Lady Sun. Being lame, it is inconvenient for me to walk much; the messenger, noticing this, considerately helped me into the house. Impressed by the lad's courtesy and thoughtfulness, I enquired after his name, which he gave as Ah Xian. I had heard that the third Lady Sun is intelligent and kind-hearted; so she is also a spunky, caring and filial girl!

Boyan reddens upon having revealed to me that he is acquainted with the third Lady Sun in such an intriguing fashion, but also grins. 'Kan Derun acquainted us,' he confesses, relating to me how Kan Derun mutually introduced them while keeping each other's identities a secret from them. Then, returning to my original question, he answers earnestly, 'As you know, Uncle, my parents married out of love. Consider me selfish, but I do not wish my marriage to be politically motivated. Thus, I would like to change my name to reassure General Sun of my loyalty, so that I may feel that I am marrying Xian'er for who she is, regardless of her family background. Do you approve, Uncle?'

I nod, smiling. I understand what Boyan fears: that I still bear a grudge against the Sun family for the death of my father. But how can I disapprove when Boyan's fiancée is such a wonderful girl, and his motivations so pure?

'When we entered General Sun's service, we agreed to forget all previous feuds against the Sun family,' I tell him. 'I will support you all the way.' Boyan smiles, and I can see how relieved he is at receiving my blessing.

How elated I am: Boyan is getting married!

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 逊。

[2] 逊志时敏。

[3] 孙。

[4] 辶。Known in Chinese as 走之底。


	7. Lü Meng

**Lü Meng ∙ AD 219**

Oh, the irony! General Sun stationed me at Lukou, hoping that I could recapture Jing Province from Liu Bei. When Guan Yu set off to attack Fan, however, he left behind a large contingent, clearly fearing that I would attack in his absence. It seems my presence there is more a hindrance than a help in recovering Jing Province! Consequently, I petitioned General Sun, informing him that I wished to use my chronic illness as an excuse to return to Jianye, so as to cause Guan Yu to lower his defences. Now, stopping over at Wuhu on the way to Jianye, my concern about finding a suitable replacement at Lukou is worsening my condition.

Outside the study, a soldier reports, 'General Lü, Lu Xun seeks an audience.'

_Lu Xun?_ I wonder. _Why does the Commander of the Right, who is stationed here, wish to see me?_ I signal the soldier to let him in.

As I put away the maps I have been scrutinising, I recall a conversation with Lu Zijing shortly before his death.

_'Ziming, what think you of Lu Boyan's quelling of the Shanyue bandits?' Zijing asks, and I fancy there is a twinkle in his eye._

_I stare at the ground for several seconds before looking back at Zijing. 'To be honest, I'm not sure if I could have done it as swiftly and thoroughly as him. To think that he's of a scholarly background! I have to admit, I'm in awe of his achievement.'_

_Zijing chuckles upon hearing my reply. 'One day, Ziming, he shall achieve more than the both of us.'_

_I raise my eyebrows involuntarily upon hearing Zijing's remark. 'In that case, why do you not recommend him further to General Sun?'_

_Zijing laughs, a merry, hearty laugh. 'One day, somebody will recommend him to General Sun. Except, that person will not be I, for there are others I have first to recommend.' My eyes widen in curiosity, but Zijing overlooks it, continuing, 'Besides, just because we "lent" Jing Province to Liu Bei doesn't mean we have to spill all our secrets to him.'_

I am shaken out of my recollection as Lu Xun enters the room. He wishes me a speedy recovery, which I return with the usual rejoinders. I discern, however, that there is a twinkle in his eye, much like in Zijing's. 'General Lü, you are neighbours with Guan Yu. Are you not concerned about the possibility of a confrontation in Jing Province while you return to the capital?' he enquires.

If things go according to plan and Guan Yu shifts most of the contingent at Gong'an and Jiangling to Xiangyang, then, to the contrary, Lukou is even safer than before for the moment. Mindful of keeping the scheme secret, I guardedly reply, 'You have a point, but I am gravely ill.'

Lu Xun's eyebrows raise slightly, and I belatedly realise my mistake: he too has come to the conclusion that with Guan Yu attacking Fan, there is temporarily no danger in Jing Province. Had I mentioned the truth, I would not have given him cause for suspicion.

Lu Xun gives me a reassuring smile. 'Guan Yu, proud of his valour, is disdainful towards others. Having a great accomplishment, he has become arrogant, thinking only to strike northward and not suspecting us. When he hears of your illness, his defences will surely drop. If we can take him by surprise now, we will undoubtedly be able to capture him. When you meet with General Sun, you should devise a plan,' he advises.

Here is a man after my own heart! His ploy matches mine exactly. Nevertheless, keeping up my pretence, I respond, 'Guan Yu is known for his military prowess and was a difficult enemy to begin with; after taking control of Jing Province, he has been benevolent towards the people and morale is high on his side due to his recent victory. It will not be easy to defeat him.'

Courteous as he is, Boyan does not expose my act. Taking his leave, he repeats sincerely, 'I hope you will recuperate rapidly in Jianye, so that you may be in good health when taking Guan Yu down in the future.'—So he has also discerned that my illness is not entirely feigned! But there is something I am certain that he, in his humility, has not guessed: that he is the cure that will allow me to convalesce in Jianye without worries, the one I shall recommend to succeed me at Lukou.

And I let my thoughts flow back to Zijing's reply to my question, and laugh.


	8. Han Dang

**Han Dang ∙ AD 222**

Oh, the ignominy! For three generations I have served the Sun family, yet now that Wu is in jeopardy, I am ordered, by a scholar who was not yet born when I joined the late General who Smashes Caitiffs[1] in quelling rebellions across the country, to defend the passes only and avoid engaging the enemy, like a coward!

The humiliation becoming unbearable, we generals apprised the Commander-in-Chief that we wished to battle to the death and would no longer take orders from a pedant like him. We would have had our way, had the Commander-in-Chief not drawn His Lordship's sword, declaring, 'We each have our duties; how can you shirk yours? The military code is obdurate; do not disobey it!' In that instant it seemed there was a mettle about him that cautioned us not to take him lightly, hence we withdrew—albeit indignantly—and continued to obey commands.

Fool that I was, to imagine there was an ounce of grit on our Commander-in-Chief! Two days ago, Liu Bei had Wu Ban's men set up camp on the plain—the perfect location for us to attack them—but the Commander-in-Chief forbade us to attack, asserting it was a ruse on Liu Bei's part.

'Reporting!' The scout I assigned to keep a watch on Wu Ban's troops enters my tent. 'General Han, Wu Ban's troops have pulled back from the plain. Also, there was some clamour in the neighbouring valley.'

I am not surprised that Wu Ban's troops have pulled back—they must have realised their vulnerability—but the second piece of news sets off bells in my head: the Commander-in-Chief alleged that there are Shu troops lying in ambush in the valley. 'Report this to the Commander-in-Chief and other generals,' I order, riding out to check on the situation.

Meeting up with the other generals at the pass to survey the plain, I am stunned by the sight before me. Eight thousand elite Shu soldiers emerge from the valley, led by Liu Bei himself. I exchange glances with Zhou Youping, who nods grimly, sharing my thoughts: _had the two of us had our way and attacked Wu Ban's men, we would have lost twice as many men in vain!_ I have been a soldier for forty years, but I am not the Commander-in-Chief's equal when it comes to reading the enemy.

Abruptly, I recall other words the Commander-in-Chief spoke when he drew His Lordship's sword to discipline us: _'Although I am but a scholar, His Lordship has appointed me because I have some value, and can suffer any humiliation, bear any burden_[2]_.'_ All we generals had to tolerate were the taunts of Liu Bei's soldiers, whereas the Commander-in-Chief, who saw farther than any of us, endured the derision of his generals for the sake of defending the country. With such a Commander-in-Chief, how can victory not be ours?

Watching the Shu troops exiting the valley, I think,_ Liu Bei,_ _you cannot conceive how terribly you will be defeated..._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 破虏将军。A title by which Yuan Shu recommended Sun Jian during the campaign against Dong Zhuo.

[2] The phrase 'suffer humiliation, bear burdens 忍辱负重' is a common Chinese idiom. When reading Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ for the first time, I found this idiom an especially appropriate description of what Lu Xun endured for the sake of the country. It was only later that I discovered that Lu Xun's words to his generals were, in fact, the source of this idiom.


	9. General who Secures the East, Sun Huan

**General who Secures the East ∙ Sun Huan ∙ AD 222**

_When—if, _I tell myself_, if—Wu falls, I shall survive long enough to locate that damned Lu Xun and hack him to pieces before dying in service of this kingdom, _I swear to myself daily. For half a year, my troops have been under siege at Yidao, with limited provender. In desperation, I sent my best commander, Dai Yan, to request for reinforcements from Lu Xun. Imagine my consternation when Dai Yan returned, wailing that the scoundrel had refused to send help, claiming, 'The General who Secures the East is respected by his soldiers, the city's defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions. There is no need to worry. Once my plan is put into action, the General will be able to break out on his own even without reinforcements.' I heard further that Lu Xun had ordered his generals to defend the passes but not attack the enemy. No wonder he refused to send reinforcements, the incompetent coward!

_The city's defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions?_ I think bitterly as I stand at the city wall observing the enemy troops surrounding the city. _Fine, Lu Xun, since you say so, I shall defend the city and ensure that its residents do not starve, until the day Wu falls. When you surrender to Liu Bei, I shall hold my head high and know that I have not shamed the soldiers of Yidao and have done right by its residents._

Engrossed in the bitter thoughts that have kept me going for the past six months, it is not until some time has passed that I notice that the scene before my eyes is rapidly changing—the enemy troops are retreating! I call my commanders to give chase, and on the road we are joined by other troops of Wu, carrying the splendid news: the Commander-in-Chief defeated Liu Bei with an enormous blaze of fire in a single night! Liu Bei is fleeing, like a coward, to Baidi!

'General Sun did an excellent job defending Yidao and ensuring nobody went hungry,' one of my commanders commends me as the conversation turns to the situation at Yidao. Around him, my commanders cheer in agreement.

_'General Sun is well respected by his soldiers, the city's defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions.'_ I recall the words of the Commander-in-Chief. How correct he was in his estimation of the situation in the city! To hear this praise from my commanders now—I do not deserve it, not when what pushed me to achieve it was the resentment I bore against the Commander-in-Chief. What a small-minded man I have been! The Commander-in-Chief believed in me more than I believed in myself!

And I know that the first thing I shall do when I meet the Commander-in-Chief is kneel before him and seek forgiveness for the malevolent thoughts I have held against him for the past half year. Oh, I would chase Liu Bei to the ends of the world for such a Commander-in-Chief!


	10. Wife, Sun Xian

**Wife ∙ Sun Xian ∙ AD 223**

It is when I have no more tears left to shed tonight that I realise that, for the first time since the death of our son, my husband has not come to take my hand at night and coax me into bed.

Yan'er, our bonny son, succumbed two weeks ago from illness. After crying myself to sleep for numerous days, I thought that I had begun to come to terms with Yan'er's departure, but today, on what would have been Yan'er's fifth birthday, I could not stop the tears from brimming again.

'Yan'er would not wish you to grieve so over him,' Boyan attempted to comfort me as I wept uncontrollably.

'Perhaps you have accepted Yan'er's death,' I replied bitingly, glaring at the dry face of my husband, 'but I have not. Please leave me to grieve on my own.'

Observing the level of the oil in the lamp, I realise how late it is. _Where is Boyan?_ Not finding him in the study, I walk out to the garden, the place that is richest in memories of our son. Boyan sits beneath Yan'er's favourite maple tree, fiddling absently with the wooden sword that was Yan'er's fourth birthday present. Walking closer, I hear him composing a poem extemporarily:

'Dost thou recall the promises I made thee  
To teach thee to read, to write and to fight?  
Now swift and callously the earth has claimed thee  
To its cold embrace, away from my sight.

The storm stripped the leaves off this maple the day  
The dream of a youth perspicacious was lost.  
No more shall it rustle with laughter so gay.  
Go peacefully, child! thou untouched by the frost.'

Oh, how could I imagine that Boyan grieves less deeply than I over Yan'er's death? He just does not allow himself to show it, because he must be strong, both for our family as well as for the country.

_'Zishu, I'm afraid,' Boyan confesses to me in his tent at Xiaoting. I am visiting his camp in the guise of 'Kan Ze's nephew'. 'What if Liu Bei attacks from both water and land, and does not move to the wooded regions, contrary to what I predicted? The generals will be right that it will be too late to defeat him.'_

_I squeeze Boyan's hands in reassurance. 'Boyan, you've never been mistaken in your judgement of military tactics.'_

_Boyan smiles weakly. 'Nevertheless, it is the future of Wu I am gambling with.'_

To the people of Wu, my husband is an infallible pillar of strength, a hero with no fear. Only I, his wife, can see his doubts and fears and sorrows; only I can share them with him.

'Zishu, we shall have other children in future,' Boyan says as I sit by his side and rest my head upon his shoulder.

'And you shall teach them to read and to write, to play and to fight,' I reply.

Tonight, it is I who leads him back into our bedchamber.


	11. Zhuge Jin

**Zhuge Jin ∙ AD 234**

I pace impatiently in my tent, waiting for the messenger to arrive with a reply from First General[1] Lu Boyan. General Lu and I were tasked with attacking Xiangyang during our northern expedition to Wei. The General had dispatched a trusted subordinate to deliver a report to His Majesty; regrettably, he was captured by enemy soldiers at Mianzhong. Alarmed upon receiving news of this leak, I wrote to General Lu proposing a hasty withdrawal, and now await instructions to proceed.

Finally, the messenger returns. 'What did General Lu say?' I ask anxiously.

'General Lu…did not reply to the letter,' the messenger reports timorously. 'From what I saw, he spent his time…supervising the planting of turnips and beans, and...playing chess and games with his subordinates.'

If this were any other general, I would suspect that he had lost his mind. But this is Lu Boyan who burnt Liu Bei's forty-odd camps in a single night, hence I calm myself and tell the generals around me, 'Lu Boyan is extremely ingenious; he surely has a plan.' Then I make a trip to the General's camp.

General Lu elucidates his plans to me calmly, a stolid tree amidst a storm. 'The enemy knows that His Majesty has retreated, and has no worries in concentrating their forces against us. If we give hints of withdrawal now, the enemy will think we are afraid and continue in pursuit, which will undoubtedly lead to our defeat. Therefore, Ziyu, our best course of action for now is to wait.

'In a few days, you can lead the navy back south; I shall command the land troops to feign an attack on Xiangyang. The enemy will be thrown off our trail, and we can withdraw without fear of attack.'

A well-considered plan! Lu Boyan is, without question, a strategist on the order of Sunzi and Wu Qi[2]!

'Well, since there is nothing to be done for now, let us sit down and have a good chat. How is Kang'er?' I enquire about his nine-year-old son.

A smile lights up Boyan's face. 'Kang'er is doing well. My lady teaches him the Classics, while Ding Chengyuan teaches him swordsmanship. Chengyuan even told Kang'er that when he is old enough to follow me out into the field, he will give Kang'er the bells that he carries by his side, so that all shall fear his approach,' he says, grinning.

I chuckle at this piece of news. 'Chengyuan is thinking of passing the bells to him? Then Kang'er must be excelling!' After Gan Ning and Ling Tong worked in concert to protect His Majesty during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford, Ling Tong agreed to forgive Gan Ning on the condition that Gan Ning give him his bells, as a symbol of a break from his past. Upon his deathbed, Ling Tong passed them to Ding Feng, who was Gan Ning's best subordinate. 'Who would have envisioned that Gongji and Xingba would make up someday?'

Boyan nods. 'Indeed. It is so wonderful to have concord instead of conflict.'

We chat into the night, and although we are in the middle of a battle, I feel myself in an oasis of serenity.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 上大将军。

[2] Sun Wu, the author of _The Art of War_, and Wu Qi were outstanding military strategists of the Warring States period.


	12. Son, Lu Kang

**Son ∙ Lu Kang 陆抗 ∙ AD 245**

Having conducted Father's funeral, I lead five thousand soldiers under Father's personal command to Jianye to pay our respects to His Majesty. In a way, these soldiers are, besides Mother and our home, all that Father left me.

The first time I was old enough to scrutinise my surroundings when visiting another official's home, I asked Mother, 'Why are the houses of other officials so lavish?' Mother chuckled, replying, 'To most officials, their houses are not that opulent; it's your father's house that's startlingly austere.' Subsequently, I noticed that precious imperial items would occasionally be brought into our home, only to be removed by dealers shortly after. In the next few days, the people on the streets would always be on the lookout for 'the Marquis of Jiangling's little son', plying me with even more sweetmeats than usual to bring home. Later, I understood: Father sold all the rewards he received from His Majesty and distributed the proceeds among the people; this was their way of expressing their gratitude.

An attendant halts me at the palace gates. 'His Majesty has instructed me to question you regarding twenty accusations which Yang Zhu[1] brought against the late Prime Minister,' he says, handling me a memorial.

'Siding with the Crown Prince' is the first heading I see. _Father is already dead;_ I think, _why does Your Majesty still do this? Why did You make him Prime Minister, yet punish him so?_

_I carry a cup of tea into the study for Father. Seeing me enter, he lowers his brush and smiles. Then, his expression growing solemn, he enquires, 'Kang'er, will you let me submit this memorial?'_

_My heart sinks; I comprehend that Father is writing another petition regarding the issue of primogeniture. His Majesty has already sent messengers repeatedly to castigate Father, his message apparent: don't interfere with what I intend. Despite my misgivings, I read the memorial carefully: '... The Crown Prince, being the rightful heir, should have a rock-solid foundation of power, while the Prince of Lu, being a vassal-prince, should be made to know his inferior position by being granted fewer favours. If all know their position within the hierarchy, both superiors and subordinates will have peace. I kowtow humbly, until I bleed, imploring Your Majesty to consider this.'_[2]

_The preceding time His Majesty sent a messenger, Father had been ill from vexation and the physician had instructed that he was not to be distressed. For the first time, I saw Mother emphasise her status as a member of the imperial family while attempting to deter the messenger from entering; eventually, however, Father knelt and accepted the reprimand. It would be so simple to refuse Father, but I know: if Father did not write this petition, he would not be the man I love and respect dearly; thus I nod silently._

When Father was alive, I could not share his troubles. Now that he is gone, let me at least defend his honour.

In the isolation of the interrogation room, I answer the twenty charges calmly.[3]

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Lu Xun had predicted (correctly) that Yang Zhu, who had made a name for himself in his youth, would end up in calamity, and had advised Yang Zhu's elder brother, Yang Mu, to sever him from the clan. Later, when Yang Zhu convinced Sun Quan to replace his third son Sun He with his fourth son Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu, as Crown Prince, Lu Xun petitioned Sun Quan regarding the injudiciousness of this course. It is likely that Yang Zhu brought these accusations against Lu Xun vindictively.

[2] Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: 'Lu Xun sent memorial after memorial, asking to be allowed an audience in the capital in order to discuss in person the issue of primogeniture, and to right the wrongs committed. He was never granted a hearing. Furthermore, Lu Xun's nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin were exiled for their connections with the Crown Prince. Wu Can, the Crown Prince's tutor, was sent to jail and executed for his correspondence with Lu Xun. Sun Quan also repeatedly sent messengers from the court to reprimand Lu Xun. Filled with resentment and anger, Lu Xun died, at the age of sixty-three. He had little wealth to leave to his family.'

[3] Lu Kang's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: 'Sun Quan had a messenger interrogate Lu Kang regarding twenty accusations that Yang Zhu brought against Lu Xun, and forbade others to be present at the interrogation. Although Lu Kang was not able to confer with others, he replied to each of the charges satisfactorily, and Sun Quan's anger gradually dissolved.'

Son ∙ Lu Kang 陆抗∙ Eighth Year of Red Crow 赤乌八年∙ AD 245

Having conducted Father's funeral, I lead five thousand soldiers under Father's personal command to Jianye to pay our respects to His Majesty. In a way, these soldiers are, besides Mother and our home, all that Father left me.

The first time I was old enough to scrutinise my surroundings when visiting another official's home, I asked Mother, 'Why are the houses of other officials so lavish?' Mother chuckled, replying, 'To most officials, their houses are not that opulent; it's your father's house that's startlingly austere.' Subsequently, I noticed that precious imperial items would occasionally be brought into our home, only to be removed by dealers shortly after. In the next few days, the people on the streets would always be on the lookout for 'the Marquis of Jiangling's little son', plying me with even more sweetmeats than usual to bring home. Later, I understood: Father sold all the rewards he received from His Majesty and distributed the proceeds among the people; this was their way of expressing their gratitude.

An attendant halts me at the palace gates. 'His Majesty has instructed me to question you regarding twenty accusations which Yang Zhu[1] brought against the late Prime Minister,' he says, handling me a memorial.

'Siding with the Crown Prince' is the first heading I see. _Father is already dead;_ I think, _why does Your Majesty still do this? Why did You make him Prime Minister, yet punish him so?_

_I carry a cup of tea into the study for Father. Seeing me enter, he lowers his brush and smiles. Then, his expression growing solemn, he enquires, 'Kang'er, will you let me submit this memorial?'_

_My heart sinks; I comprehend that Father is writing another petition regarding the issue of primogeniture. His Majesty has already sent messengers repeatedly to castigate Father, his message apparent: don't interfere with what I intend. Despite my misgivings, I read the memorial carefully: '… The Crown Prince, being the rightful heir, should have a rock-solid foundation of power, while the Prince of Lu, being a vassal-prince, should be made to know his inferior position by being granted fewer favours. If all know their position within the hierarchy, both superiors and subordinates will have peace. I kowtow humbly, until I bleed, imploring Your Majesty to consider this.'_[2]

_The preceding time His Majesty sent a messenger, Father had been ill from vexation and the physician had instructed that he was not to be distressed. For the first time, I saw Mother emphasise her status as a member of the imperial family while attempting to deter the messenger from entering; eventually, however, Father knelt and accepted the reprimand. It would be so simple to refuse Father, but I know: if Father did not write this petition, he would not be the man I love and respect dearly; thus I nod silently._

When Father was alive, I could not share his troubles. Now that he is gone, let me at least defend his honour.

In the isolation of the interrogation room, I answer the twenty charges calmly.[3]

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Lu Xun had predicted (correctly) that Yang Zhu, who had made a name for himself in his youth, would end up in calamity, and had advised Yang Zhu's elder brother, Yang Mu, to sever him from the clan. Later, when Yang Zhu convinced Sun Quan to replace his third son Sun He with his fourth son Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu, as Crown Prince, Lu Xun petitioned Sun Quan regarding the injudiciousness of this course. It is likely that Yang Zhu brought these accusations against Lu Xun vindictively.

[2] Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: 'Lu Xun sent memorial after memorial, asking to be allowed an audience in the capital in order to discuss in person the issue of primogeniture, and to right the wrongs committed. He was never granted a hearing. Furthermore, Lu Xun's nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin were exiled for their connections with the Crown Prince. Wu Can, the Crown Prince's tutor, was sent to jail and executed for his correspondence with Lu Xun. Sun Quan also repeatedly sent messengers from the court to reprimand Lu Xun. Filled with resentment and anger, Lu Xun died, at the age of sixty-three. He had little wealth to leave to his family.'

[3] Lu Kang's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: 'Sun Quan had a messenger interrogate Lu Kang regarding twenty accusations that Yang Zhu brought against Lu Xun, and forbade others to be present at the interrogation. Although Lu Kang was not able to confer with others, he replied to each of the charges satisfactorily, and Sun Quan's anger gradually dissolved.'


	13. Sun Quan

**Sun Quan ∙ AD 251**

This night, lying in bed, memories long quiescent unexpectedly well back to mind.

_I am twenty-seven, at Chibi, beholding again after four years this young commandant, Lu Yi, who resourcefully suppressed the outlaws in the eastern commandries. He graciously makes obeisance, which I acknowledge with a nod and a smile._

_Guan Yu is captured with his and Ziming's plan; I ennoble them as marquises in remuneration. There is not a trace of pride on Boyan's face; he requests only that the newly-surrendered may be allowed to continue with their lives as usual._

_When Zhuge Liang is entrusted with state affairs, I charge Boyan with the responsibility of replying to Kongming's letters and making adjustments to mine. I have the imperial seal duplicated to be placed in Boyan's office; I trust him absolutely._

_Upon Boyan's return to Wuchang after his conclusive defeat of Cao Xiu, I pull him onto my carriage and personally take the reins. The people kneel, and I tell them: today, you kneel not to me, but to the peerless Commander-in-Chief of Wu._[1]

_Boyan petitions me not to attack Yizhou_[2]_ or Gongsun Yuan, not to increase taxes injudiciously—all good counsel. _Just don't write me so many memorials about showing more clemency; _I tell him good-humouredly_, you know I disagree with them.

I know where this dream is headed. I try to change it, to stop it, in vain._ Boyan memorialises me that by favouring my fourth son Ba'er, I am setting the scene for a conflict of power. I cannot understand _why I suddenly refused to heed his remonstrances, why I sent messengers to reprimand him, why I wanted him gon—

I wake up soaked in sweat.

'Your Majesty, is everything all right?' an attendant enquires anxiously.

'Summon General who Establishes High Principles Lu Kang to the palace!' I bark, heart hammering.

Now, by the flicking of the lamps—it is barely the fifth watch[3]—Lu Youjie prostrates before me. He is no longer the youth of twenty who could not understand why the Emperor would not rest even after his father was dead; he is now a General, as his father was. I caused his father's death, yet he is unflinchingly loyal to me, because I am Emperor, because Wu is his homeland, because half his blood is that of our Sun family...

'Grandnephew,' I utter sorrowfully. 'Formerly I listened to calumny and became estranged from your worthy father; I have done you wrong. Let me burn the records of the allegations, so none may see them, all right?'

'As Your Majesty wishes,' Lu Kang replies impassively.

_Your Majesty._ I am 'Your Majesty' to him, not his granduncle—indeed, what kind of granduncle have I been?

The bamboo slips crackle in the fire before us. _Boyan,_ I think, _can you rest in peace now?_

Some part of me wonders: am I doing this for Boyan, or to sooth my guilty conscience? And I dare not confront the answer.

Oh, Boyan, your Emperor is of little virtue...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] According to Lu Xun's grandson Lu Ji's _Inscription to the Prime Minister of Wu Lu Xun_ and Zhang Bo's _Records of Wu_ in Pei Songzhi's annotations to Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_, this occurred when Sun Quan was sending the army off, as he awarded the imperial golden axe (representing the Emperor) to Lu Xun at this time. (See the third footnote in the following chapter.) However, I believe it is reasonable that the same occurred when Lu Xun returned after the battle; I have written it thus in the companion series _Those Days in Wuchang_.

[2] Present-day Taiwan.

[3] 3 am to 5 am.


	14. Coda: Grandson, Lu Ji

**Coda**

**Grandson ∙ Lu Ji 陆机**

When I was born, Grandfather had been gone for sixteen years. Grandfather never knew his grandsons, but I always felt that I knew him. For Grandfather was omnipresent in our ancestral home in Huating: in the memories that Father and Grandmother recounted to us; in the way Father, despite being a general, always seemed more like a scholar whenever he was at home, reading the Classics to us; in Grandmother's boundless energy in caring for her grandchildren. It seemed to me that Grandmother was like a luxuriant plant, its leaves ever glistening with a layer of fresh dew. When I asked Father about it, he explained, 'To your grandmother, your grandfather has never left her side.'

Once, sitting with Grandmother by the lake watching the cranes, I asked her if she thought she would encounter Grandfather in their next lifetime and if they would be wedded again.

'If there is a next lifetime, I would rather not be his wife,' Grandmother replied. Seeing my bewilderment, she continued, 'If your grandfather were to be reborn as a man, he would devote his life in service of the country again, even if it meant dying dolorously once more. One lifetime of such anguish is enough. If there is indeed a next life, let the two of us be reborn as cranes of Huating, free to soar over the picturesque shores of the Southland forevermore.'

On his deathbed, Father said to me, 'Ji'er, you're the most literarily talented of my children. In future, you'll be the scholar and poet that your father and grandfather could not be.'

When it was evident that the fall of Eastern Wu was imminent, Second Brother took me aside and said, 'Grandfather was the eldest child; Father was the eldest surviving child[1]—they had no choice but to forgo their dreams of being scholars for the sake of the kingdom. But we are six brothers; there is no reason for us all to be men of arms. You and Sixth Brother[2] were always the most gifted of us; promise me that whatever happens, the two of you will survive and become great scholars.'

For ten years, Shilong and I devoted ourselves to scholarship, poetry, and the study of Confucian and Taoist thought at our home in Huating. When we emerged from our solitary studies and our poetry was the rage of all Luoyang, we sat in a teahouse, quietly sipping tea, and thought to ourselves, _Grandfather, we have achieved your dream._

When our patron Zhang Maoxian read my _Rhapsody on Literature_, he pronounced, 'Shiheng, this work will make you immortal. In future, people will write poems about the two Lu brothers.' I replied, 'It is enough if people remember that Grandfather had two grandsons who achieved his dream.'

As Wu has faded, so someday shall Jin. And then there will be no more golden axes, nor welcomes by emperors[3]. All that shall be left will be a page in the history books, some poems and the cranes at Huating[4].

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] According to the genealogy of the Lu clan, Lu Xun had four sons.

[2] According to the genealogy of the Lu clan, Lu Kang had nine sons, three of whom died young. Here 'Sixth Brother' refers to Lu Yun, the sixth of the nine sons and the fifth-eldest of those who survived to maturity.

[3] As recorded in Pei Songzhi's annotations to Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_, 'Lu Ji wrote in _Inscription to the Prime Minister of Wu Lu Xun_: The Wei Commander-in-Chief Cao Xiu invaded our northern borders. Lu Xun was awarded the imperial golden axe and put in command of all six armies and the imperial guard, to act temporarily on the Emperor's behalf. The Lord [Sun Quan] held the whip and personally drove the carriage for him, and all subjects knelt at his approach.' This is a reference to the inscription.

[4] In 303, Sima Ying appointed Lu Ji as Commander-in-Chief of the vanguard in an expedition against Sima Yi, Prince of Changsha. Because of the treachery of another general who refused to support Lu Ji in a key battle, Lu Ji's army was decisively routed; the corpses were piled so thickly that they blocked the current in the river. Accused falsely by political enemies of treason, Lu Ji was executed along with his two sons and brother Lu Yun. It is said that the night before his death, Lu Ji dreamt that he was confined in a carriage draped with black curtains, from which he could not escape. His last words were said to be, 'Would that I might hear once more the cry of the cranes at Huating! Will I get to do so?' Since then, cranes have been a byword for Huating.


	15. Dedication

**Dedication**

If there is a next life, I would rather that Lu Boyan was reborn as a crane at Huating, free to soar over the picturesque shores of the Southland forevermore, never having to concern himself with the petty affairs of men again.

If there is a next life, I believe that Zhuge Kongming would choose to remain 'as a commoner, toiling the fields in Nanyang, concerned only with securing [his] safety in an age of disorder and taking no interest in making a name for [himself] among the lords of the realm[1]', and never leave magical Longzhong.

If there is a next life, were Heaven kind, it would let Lu Shiheng no longer be encumbered by his admiration for his grandfather and father, so that he could unreservedly 'not bow like a servant in return for five bushels of grain[2]'.

This piece of writing is dedicated to them.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1]「（臣本）布衣，躬耕于南阳，苟全性命于乱世，不求闻达于诸侯。」Probably the most famous line in Zhuge Liang's first 'Petition on Taking the Field' to Emperor Liu Shan before his first Northern Expedition.

[2] 不为五斗米折腰。This is a famous Chinese idiom derived from a quotation by the Eastern Jin poet Tao Qian, styled Yuanming. Like Lu Ji, Tao Yuanming was descended from a noble family, and when young, he was torn between ambition and a desire to retreat into solitude. Tao Yuanming served in a series of official posts as a military advisor and a magistrate; however, his sister's death and his disgust at the corruption and infighting in the Jin court prompted him to retire to the country, where he lived our his remaining years as a farmer, convinced that life was too short to compromise on his principles—as he put it, he would 'not bow like a servant in return for five bushels of grain [the salary of a low-ranking official]'. Lu Ji frequently expressed a desire to retreat into solitude in his poems, but never did so, probably because he felt great pressure to bring glory to the Lu family name.


	16. List of Historical Characters, Part I

**List of Historical Characters**

CAO CAO, styled MENGDE, a warlord during the Three Kingdoms period and penultimate Prime Minister of the Eastern Han dynasty, who laid the foundations for the Wei Kingdom and was posthumously titled Emperor Wu of Wei.

CAO XIU, styled WENLIE, a general of Wei and distant nephew of Cao Cao, who was disastrously defeated by Lu Xun at Shiting.

CHENG PU, styled DEMOU, a general of Wu who led the Wu forces together with Zhou Yu at Chibi.

DING FENG, styled CHENGYUAN, a general of Wu who was a subordinate of Gan Ning, Lu Xun and Pan Zhang in his early years, and later served under Sun Liang, Sun Xiu and Sun Hao.

GAN NING, styled XINGBA, a general of Wu who killed Ling Tong's father Ling Cao in battle when he was earlier serving under Huang Zu. When young, he gathered a gang of idle youths to become pirates. The group carried bells as a mark, causing commoners to run and hide whenever they heard the ringing of bells.

GUAN YU, styled YUNCHANG, a general of Shu. Later in charge of defending Jing Province. Executed after being captured by Wu forces.

HAN DANG, styled YIGONG, a general of Wu who served under Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

HUANG GAI, styled GONGFU, a general of Wu who feigned defection to Cao Cao's camp at Chibi.

HUANG ZU, a warlord who killed Sun Jian in battle.

KAN ZE, styled DERUN, an advisor of Wu. Later Grand Tutor to Crown Prince Sun He.

LING TONG, styled GONGJI, a general of Wu who resented Gan Ning for killing his father. In _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, Ling Tong was fighting with Yue Jin, one of Cao Cao's generals, when he was thrown off his horse and almost speared to death. Gan Ning fired an arrow which struck Yue Jin in his face, thereby rescuing Ling Tong. The two men became sworn friends and buried their grudge from then onwards.

LIU BEI, styled XUANDE, a warlord during the Three Kingdoms period and founding Emperor of the Shu-Han kingdom.

LU JI 陆绩, styled GONGJI, son of Lu Kang, the governor of Lujiang and uncle to Lu Xun. There is an anecdote that when Lu Ji was six, he visited Yuan Shu, who treated him to some oranges. Lu Ji secretly hid three oranges in his bosom. When Lu Ji took his farewell of Yuan Shu, the oranges rolled out of his bosom. Yuan Shu, somewhat annoyed, asked him why he had concealed oranges when he was a guest. Lu Ji replied that his mother had a fondness for oranges and he wished to give them to her. Hearing this, Yuan Shu lavished praises on Lu Ji for his filial piety.

LU JI 陆机, styled SHIHENG, a scholar and poet during the Western Jin dynasty, fifth son of Lu Kang and grandson of Lu Xun. He is most famous for his _Rhapsody on Literature_ 文赋, in which he writes about the process of writing, genre, style and standards of literary excellence.

LU JUN, styled JICAI, father of Lu Xun. Highest rank was Commandant of Jiujiang.

LU KANG 陆康, styled JINING, governor of Lujiang. Died one month after Lujiang fell after being besieged by Sun Ce.

LU KANG 陆抗, styled YOUJIE, second son of Lu Xun. Later Grand Marshal of Wu.

LU MEI, styled ZIZHANG, brother of Lu Xun. Studious and loyal, he supported poorer fellow students and shared his possessions with them. Later summoned with ceremony by Sun Quan to serve the imperial court.

LU SU, styled ZIJING, brilliant and insightful advisor of Wu who advised Sun Quan against surrendering to Cao Cao.

LU YU, styled SHUPAN, grandfather of Lu Xun. Served as Colonel of the City Gates.

LU YUN, styled SHILONG, a scholar and poet during the Western Jin dynasty, sixth son of Lu Kang and grandson of Lu Xun. Together with his brother Lu Ji, they were known as the 'two Lu's'.

LÜ MENG, styled ZIMING, a general of Wu who was responsible for the capture of Guan Yu.

SUN CE, styled BOFU, a general and warlord during the Three Kingdoms period who conquered the Southland. Eldest son of Sun Jian and brother of Sun Quan.

SUN HUAN, styled SHUWU, a general of Wu who led an army against Liu Bei when Liu Bei attacked the Southland. Was trapped at Yidao for several months but later broke out when Lu Xun burnt Liu Bei's camps. Almost captured Liu Bei when the latter was fleeing to Baidi.

SUN JIAN, styled WENTAI, a general and warlord during the Three Kingdoms period, father of Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

SUN QUAN, styled ZHONGMOU, second son of Sun Jian and founder of Wu.

SUN SHANGXIANG, sister of Sun Quan and wife of Liu Bei. This is the name used in Chinese opera. She is known as Sun Ren in _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_.

Lady Sun, daughter of Sun Ce, wife of Lu Xun. Here, I have given her the name SUN XIAN 孙贤, styled ZISHU 子淑.

WU CAN, styled KONGXIU, an officer of Wu who in his early years was Chief of Records to Sun Quan. Later Grand Tutor to Crown Prince Sun He. Spoke out vehemently concerning the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, advising for Sun Ba to be stationed at Xiakou and Yang Zhu away from the capital. Corresponded with Lu Xun, informing him about the situation, for which he was slandered by Sun Ba and Yang Zhu and later jailed and executed.

YANG ZHU, a supporter of Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu, during the conflict for power between the Crown Prince and the Prince of Lu.

YUAN SHU, styled GONGLU, an early pretender to the imperial throne, younger cousin of Yuan Shao, the leader of the confederation against Dong Zhuo.

ZHANG HUA, styled MAOXIAN, a leading scholar, poet and statesman of the Western Jin dynasty. Warmly received Lu Ji and Lu Yun when they first arrived in Luoyang and recommended them to prominent men in the capital.

ZHOU TAI, styled YOUPING, a general of Wu who saved Sun Quan's life several times at the risk of his own.

ZHOU YU, styled GONGJIN, strategist for Sun Ce and later Sun Quan.

ZHUGE JIN, styled ZIYU, an advisor of Wu and brother of Zhuge Liang.

ZHUGE LIANG, styled KONGMING, advisor to Liu Bei and Prime Minister of Shu-Han.


	17. Younger brother, Lu Mei

**Title:** Those Days in Wuchang  
**Author:** Valiowk  
**Characters:** Lu Xun, Lu Mei, Sun Deng, Pan Jun, Lü Dai, Lu Yin.  
**Keywords:** Lu Xun, Three Kingdoms, historical fiction  
**Summary:** A companion series to Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives. Two 'decadrabbles' (1000 words each) and three 'quindrabbles' (500 words each), focussing on the period AD 228–245, when Lu Xun was stationed in Wuchang.  
**Author's notes:** I would like to acknowledge 文子君's and 王题's 《三国启示录》 _Revelations of the Three Kingdoms_ (a wonderful book which I wholeheartedly recommend; the first three chapters are available at bbs (point) chinae3 (point) com (slash) showthread (point) php (question mark) t (equals) 558752), which motivated me to write a companion series evaluating Lu Xun's life explicitly, and Adamantina's _White Clouds in the Western Sky_ Chapter 24: _Qin Qi Shu Hua_, which provided the inspiration for the linked-verse poetry scene in the second chapter.

Please see the last chapter for a list of historical characters mentioned in the story and their style names.

My deepest gratitude goes to the readers who faithfully read and reviewed the earlier part. Thank you very much for your support!

**Note (5 June 2013):** Historical errors in the story have been corrected as far as possible so that this story reads smoothly alongside a new story set in the same universe, In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su. Thus, the chapters are no longer perfect multidrabbles. The original perfect multidrabble versions are available in PDF format at https (colon) (double slash) www (point) dropbox (point) com (slash) s (slash) 5qtauacrdby672a (slash) Those (percent) 20Days (percent) 20in (percent) 20Wuchang (percent) 20(Original) (point) pdf .

* * *

**Younger brother ∙ Lu Mei[1] ∙ AD 228**

_'[Gu] Shao was styled Xiaoze. He was well-read and took pleasure in evaluating others' characters. During his youth, he and his uncle Lu Ji were held on par, while Lu Xun, Zhang Dun, Bu Jing and others were ranked second to them.'_

—Gu Shao's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_'[Lu] Ji's appearance was imposing. He was erudite and read widely on astronomy and mathematics. [...] Although he was charged with military affairs, he did not neglect writing and editing. He made a Map of the Heavens and annotated the Book of Changes and the Canon of Supreme Mystery, all of which have been passed down to later generations.'_

—Lu Ji's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

* * *

Never in Wuchang has there been an assembly so grand! The entire city has gathered to welcome back the soldiers after their conclusive defeat of the Wei army at Shiting. Finally, the Commander-in-Chief leads the troops through the city gates. Amidst the jubilant acclamation of the crowd, the King of Wu pulls the Commander-in-Chief onto the imperial carriage and personally takes the reins. As the people kneel, he proclaims, 'Today, you kneel not to me; you kneel to the peerless Commander-in-Chief of Wu!'

_I am kneeling to Elder Brother,_ I think, my heart pounding in excitement. If the two of us were alone, Elder Brother would never let me kneel to him. But now, amidst the thronging crowd, I kneel to Elder Brother full willingly and think, _Heaven has eyes; it has given Elder Brother the glory he so richly deserves._

_'Mei, what are you so excited about?' my uncle Lu Ji enquires upon seeing me return home._

_'I heard the elderly scholars discussing the younger generation in a teahouse. They say that Gu Shao and you are the most talented young scholars in Wu Commandry, followed by Elder Brother, Zhang Dun and Bu Jing! How could I not be excited?' I ask Uncle._

_'The elders regard me too highly,' Uncle demurs. After a short pause, he asks, 'Mei, in your estimation, who is more talented, Boyan or I?'_

_'In astronomy and mathematics, Elder Brother cannot compare to you,' I reply. 'In literature—'_

_'In literature, Boyan is actually superior to me?' Uncle interjects. I nod, and Uncle continues, 'It is just that I have always had the leisure to pursue my studies, whereas Boyan had to manage the family. As your elder, this should have been my responsibility, yet Boyan took it upon himself without complaint. Had he not had to bear this burden, had he the liberty of immersing himself in books as we do, it would not be I who is held on par with Gu Shao today.'_

_I reflect on Uncle's words. 'It's been hard on Elder Brother,' I concur.'_

_I believe that Heaven is fair,' Uncle reassures me. 'Perhaps Boyan will not become a scholar whose works will be immortal, but I believe that Heaven will give him the honour he deserves.'_

As the assemblage disperses, some onlookers, recognising me as the Commander-in-Chief's brother, offer their felicitations, occasionally enquiring if I wish I could be like Elder Brother. I answer candidly, 'Elder Brother is who he is; I have never aspired to emulate him.'

By the side, I perceive General Zhuge Jin looking on with a smile. When the congratulators have scattered, I approach him and ask, 'General Zhuge, have you also been repeatedly asked this question?'

Zhuge Jin chuckles and nods. 'Yes. People even enquire why I did not try sufficiently hard to persuade Kongming to serve Wu!' We laugh at the naïveté of the question briefly, before Zhuge Jin continues, 'Really, the question of whether we envy them, whether we aspire to emulate them, is meaningless. Individuals as gifted as Boyan and Kongming are chosen by Providence; one does not dream of equalling them. As a brother, you are glad for their achievements, but had Kongming chosen to remain in Longzhong, I would love him no less.'

'General Zhuge, you've spoken out my heartfelt thoughts,' I comment. 'Actually, what I admire most about Elder Brother is not his accomplishments, but how he serenely accepts the responsibilities that Providence throws in his way, never regarding them as encumbrances. It seems to me that Elder Brother is like a stream, never questioning why there are obstructions in its way or resenting them. Whatever comes in its way, still the stream will find its way to the river, to the sea, and eventually make the bounteous ocean. But if you walk along its banks, still it will be the stream beside which you grew up playing, unaltered by all its tribulations.'

Zhuge Jin nods at my analogy, then replies, 'If Boyan is like a stream, then Kongming is like a lush mountain[2], towering and manifest. From afar, one wonders how the Heavens created it. If one climbs in the mountain, one will realise that one still does not know the answer, but that is unimportant. When one climbs in the mountain, one knows only the joy and peace of being there, and one does not ask how the mountain was made.'

I smile at the wisdom of Zhuge Jin's words. Actually, the man standing before me is an exceptional official of Wu; it is just that his name is sometimes overshadowed by that of his brother. Looking him in the eyes, I say, 'Zhuge Ziyu is modest and magnanimous; he is filial, providing for his stepmother as he would his biological mother; he is loyal to his King and his friends; he is upright, never mixing personal and state affairs when serving as ambassador to Shu; he is a skilful advisor who is able to persuade his King to accept sound advice. He, too, is a hero of our time.'

Zhuge Jin stares at me momentarily, temporarily at a loss for words, then responds, 'Lu Zizhang is loyal; he is unstinting, supporting poorer fellow scholars and sharing his possessions with them; he is altruistic, raising his uncle's children after his uncle's death, and when a fellow townsman with whom he was not acquainted entrusted his son to him in his will, he took in the boy without hesitation. He is a rare gem of our time.'

We accept the mutual compliments with smiles and nods. There is no need for demurrals, for there is no flattery in our words, only sincere admiration. As we take leave of each other, I know we share a thought: perhaps later generations will only remember us as the brothers of Zhuge Kongming and Lu Boyan, but that matters not. To have such brothers, and to have found our own paths in life, as our brothers have—we are content.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] The character 瑁 was read as _mèi_ in the past; it is now read as _mào_.

[2] When this simile occurred to me, I was reminded of a line in Lu Ji's poem _Gift to my younger brother Shilong_ 《赠弟士龙》: 'If I am westward-flowing water, then you are the towering mountains of the east. 我若西流水。子为东峙岳。'


	18. Crown Prince, Sun Deng

**Crown Prince ∙ Sun Deng ∙ AD 231**

_'In autumn, in the ninth month [of the first year of Imperial Dragon (AD 229)], Sun Quan moved the capital to Jianye [...]. He summoned First General Lu Xun to assist Crown Prince Sun Deng and administrate over Wuchang.'_

—Sun Quan's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_'At that time, the Crown Prince was stationed in Wuchang. Loving the people and being kindly, he wrote to [Bu] Zhi thus: "Men of virtue and good character are the people to promulgate the great virtues and assist in the affairs of the time. I am ignorant and do not know the way of things, and although I wish to devote myself towards virtuous conduct and attain the state of a gentleman, I do not know in detail who among the scholars far and near should be used earlier or later. [...]" Consequently, Bu Zhi listed eleven people who were then serving in Jingzhou: Zhuge Jin, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Cheng Pu [Cheng Pu's name may have been recorded in place of Lü Dai's by mistake], Pan Jun, Pei Xuan, Xiahou Cheng, Wei Jing, Li Su, Zhou Tiao, Shi Gan, and analysed each man's conduct and experiences, [...]'_

—Bu Zhi's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

* * *

It is the Mid-Autumn Festival[1], and my lady Zhou Shuo and I host a small gathering for our closest colleagues: my mentor, First General Lu Boyan, Minister of Rites Pan Chengming, my bosom friends Zhuge Yuanxun, Zhang Shusi, Gu Zimo and Chen Wen'ao, and their families.

First General's son, six-year-old Lu Kang gazes inquisitively around as his family enters my residence, then tugs his mother's hand. My cousin Sun Xian bends down to listen to the words he whispers, then grins irrepressibly.

'What did Kang'er say?' I enquire, curious.

Cousin chuckles. 'Kang'er said that he likes the simplicity of your residence,' she replies, throwing First General a playful glance. I smile, understanding that they are sharing an in-joke.

After dinner, we sit at the veranda admiring the moon. I suggest a few rounds of linked-verse poetry, to which the guests assent enthusiastically.

'Would Your Highness honour us by beginning?' Wen'ao prompts.

Taking in my jocund company, I commence,

'Oh beauteous moon that shines upon Wuchang,  
Illumining this merry gathering!'

Beside me, my lady picks up,

'In splendour crown this land south of the _jiang_[2]  
And bless the people gaily revelling!'

'Your Highnesses' lines indeed convey the festive spirit,' Yuanxun, who is seated next to my lady, remarks, before declaiming,

'Amidst the dust thy beams my woes allay;  
What more in this crisp autumn fairyland?[3]'

I shake my head and chuckle at Yuanxun's words. Yuanxun is extremely talented; if he has a flaw, it is that he has too glib a tongue. Beside Yuanxun, Zimo continues,

'Fair moon that gleams a thousand _li_ away,  
My love to family and friends please send!'

'Zimo, are you thinking of your family?' Shusi asks. Zimo's and Yuanxun's wives and children are visiting their families in Jianye over the festival.

'Indeed. I fear I've spoilt the mood of the poem somewhat,' Zimo admits. Turning towards Cousin, who is seated next to him, he requests, 'Auntie[4], may I trouble you to mend this fault?'

Cousin acknowledges Zimo's request with a smile, then furnishes,

'The poets of old mourned autumn's solitude,  
But I deem autumn yet surpasses spring.[5]'

We nod approvingly at this distich's lofty sentiment. Looking towards First General to supply a complementary rejoinder, the cry of a crane temporarily captures our attention. While we admire its agility and grace, First General contributes,

'A poet's soul is led to beatitude  
To sight a crane amid clouds frolicking.'

'Magnificent verses!' Zimo exclaims. 'Just based on these lines, Auntie and Uncle, I shall hold autumn dearer than spring henceforth!'

'It's Kang'er's turn,' I remark as we turn our gazes towards the little figure seated beside First General.

Lu Kang pauses in thought momentarily, then responds, 'I can't match the grandeur of Father's and Mother's lines, so I'll offer something simpler:

'Today our homes with lanterns we'll adorn  
To celebrate a plenteous harvesting.'

'Fine lines!' several of us praise.

Minister Pan raises an eyebrow at his two-year-old granddaughter scrambling on the ground beside Lu Kang. 'Surely _this_ child isn't expected to compose poetry too?' he jests.

We burst into laughter, and Minister Pan delivers his couplet,

'Beneath the moon's clear light we'll sit till dawn  
In song and laughter, never wearying.[6]'

'Minister Pan, you may wish to fête through the night, but surely your son and daughter-in-law will be waiting to get their daughter back!' Cousin teases. We laugh, before offering our compliments at the excellent finish to this round of linked verse and beginning another.

Later, in our bedchamber after the gathering has concluded, my lady muses upon the evening's activities.

'Zhaohui, about what are you thinking?' I enquire.

'I'm thinking about Cousin[7],' Zhaohui replies. Seeing my inquiring gaze, she continues, 'It seems to me that among your Sun family, Cousin calls attention to her royal status the least, yet she has an unmistakable elegance and poise that makes one take notice of her. Don't you think so?'

Seating myself on the bed beside Zhaohui, I nod and reply, 'It's like the way First General is modest and self-effacing, to the extent that one can forget that this is the man who brought down Guan Yu, Liu Bei and Cao Xiu, and regard him simply as that conscientious and steadfast overseer of Wuchang. But whether one views him as a puissant general or as a proficient administrator, it's impossible not to be impressed by his righteousness and nobility. A while ago, I requested General of the Flying Cavalry Bu Zishan's advice regarding the scholars of the realm. He replied that by my side are two of the finest men in Wu: First General and Minister of Rites Pan, and that it would be enough if one had just a tenth of their qualities.

'Father favours legalism, whereas First General advocates encouraging morality. When I was younger, I felt that both parties had valid rationales, but now I've come to agree with First General's stance: he advises clemency not simply because, as Confucius teaches, "Guide the people by law, subdue them by punishment; they may shun crime, but will be void of shame. Guide them by virtue, subdue them by courtesy; they will learn shame, and come to be good[8]"; nor merely so that talented men who have committed minor infractions may make amends by serving the kingdom well subsequently; but more fundamentally, because a good ruler should be magnanimous and understanding,' I meditate.

Zhaohui nods in concord. 'About what are you smiling?' I enquire, seeing her smile silently.

Zhaohui laughs. 'I feel that in these three years, you've grown in wisdom and become a true gentleman of virtue.'

I blush at her compliment. 'If that is so, it is due to First General's guidance.'

Snuggling into my embrace, Zhaohui comments, 'First General and Cousin are truly a match made in Heaven. Do you think we shall be as blissful as they are in the future?'

I chuckle. 'We shall,' I assure her.

And then we extinguish the lamps, and let the night claim us into its folds.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] This is a historical error: the Mid-Autumn Festival was not celebrated as a festival until the Tang dynasty. A suitable festival for such a gathering would be the Lantern Festival, celebrated on the fifteenth day of the first month; on this day, curfew was lifted for the people to be able to celebrate. As correcting this error would involve rewriting the poem below, I have left the error as it is.

[2] 江。 Meaning 'river'. Here, it refers to the Yangtze River. The Southlands were known as _jiangdong_, literally 'east of the Yangtze river'.

[3] These two lines are adapted from the lines 「尘中见月心亦闲，况是清秋仙府间。」 in the Tang dynasty poet Liu Yuxi's poem _Admiring the Moon in the Peach Garden on the Night of the Fifteenth Day of the Eighth Month_ 《八月十五夜桃源玩月》.

[4] Gu Tan's father Gu Shao was married to a daughter of Sun Ce, which would make Sun Xian and Lu Xun Gu Tan's aunt and uncle respectively. However, the fact that Gu Tan was born in AD 205 suggests that Gu Tan is Gu Shao's son by a different wife—as girls were considered to be eligible for marriage when they turned fifteen, the daughter of Sun Ce who was wedded to Gu Shao would have to be born in AD 190 or before if she were Gu Tan's mother. This seems highly unlikely in the light that Sun Ce was born in AD 175.

Gu Tan's younger brother Gu Cheng's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ mentions that 'During the middle of the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238), Gu Cheng and his maternal uncle Lu Mei were summoned with ceremony [to serve the imperial court] together 〖顾承〗嘉禾中与舅陆瑁俱以礼徵'. From this, one infers that Gu Shao was probably first married to a sister of Lu Xun and Lu Mei, who was the mother of Gu Tan and Gu Cheng, and married a daughter of Sun Ce after his first wife's death. I thank 忘机子 for pointing out this detail to me.

This raises the issue of how Gu Tan would address Sun Xian and Lu Xun in Chinese—a problem that is absent with the English words 'aunt' and 'uncle'—as the Chinese familial terms would differ depending on whether it is the husband or the wife who is the blood relative. I have chosen to go with the titles 舅母 (wife of maternal uncle) and 舅父 (maternal uncle) instead of 姨母 (maternal aunt) and 姨父 (husband of maternal aunt) respectively, although this detail is of course irrelevant in the English version.

[5] This couplet and the next distich are adapted from Liu Yuxi's poem _Autumn poem_ 《秋词》:

唐·刘禹锡《秋词》  
自古逢秋悲寂寥，我言秋日胜春朝。  
晴空一鹤排云上，便引诗情到碧霄。

Since ancient times autumn has brought sorrow and loneliness,  
But I say autumn days are better than spring.  
In sunny heaven one crane catches clouds in its wings  
And leads my poetic passions into blue sky.

(Translation by Tony Barnstone and Chou Ping.)

[6] These two lines are adapted from the lines 「终夜清景前，笑歌不知疲。」 in the Tang dynasty poet Bai Juyi's poem _In Early Summer Lodging in a Temple to Enjoy the Moonlight_ 《首夏同诸校正游开元观，因宿玩月》.

[7] In this story, I have envisioned Zhou Shuo to be Zhou Yu's daughter by the younger Lady Qiao, so that she is related to Sun Xian not only through her marriage to Sun Deng, but also via her mother. Zhou Shuo thus addresses Sun Xian as 表姐 (maternal elder female cousin), whereas Sun Deng addresses Sun Xian as 堂姐 (paternal elder female cousin). This subtlety is lost in English due to the lack of specificity of the familial term 'cousin'.

[8] 《论语·为政第二·三》：「道之以政，齐之以刑，民免而无耻；道之以德，齐之以礼，有耻且格。」


	19. Pan Jun

**Pan Jun ∙ AD 238**

_'At that time, Secretariat Investigator Lü Yi was abusive of his power, using it arbitrarily. Lu Xun and Minister of Rites Pan Jun were both very concerned with the situation, petitioning [Sun Quan to rectify the situation] to the point of tears. Later, Sun Quan had Lü Yi put to death and reproached himself greatly [for allowing Lü Yi's misconduct]; his words are recorded in his biography.'_

—Lu Xun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_'Before that, Pan Jun and Lu Xun had been stationed in Wuchang and were jointly in charge of affairs there, thus Pan Jun returned to his post there. At the time, Investigator Lü Yi was abusive of his power; he ordered for Prime Minister Gu Yong, General of the Left Zhu Ju and others to be investigated and forbade others to see them. During a conversation, Minister of the Imperial Gate Xie Gong asked Lü Yi, "How is the matter with Master Gu?" Lü Yi replied, "It cannot be good." Xie Gong again asked, "If Master Gu is consequently dismissed, who will replace him?" Lü Yi had not yet replied to Xie Gong, when Xie Gong continued, "May it perhaps be Minister of Rites Pan?" After an extended pause, Lü Yi replied, "You are probably correct." Xie Gong told Lü Yi, "Minister of Rites Pan frequently condemns you, but is unable to do anything because he is far away. If he were to replace Master Gu, he would probably take action against you the next day." Lü Yi was alarmed and had the case against Gu Yong gradually dismissed. Pan Jun petitioned the court to be allowed an audience and went to Jianye, hoping to speak out against Lü Yi thoroughly. Hearing that the Crown Prince Sun Deng had already spoken out against Lü Yi numerous times but had been ignored, Pan Jun held a huge banquet for officials, wishing to seize the opportunity to slay Lü Yi, at the expense of his own, in order to eradicate an evil. Learning about Pan Jun's intentions, Lü Yi pretended to be unable to attend the banquet because of illness. Every time Pan Jun had an audience with Sun Quan, he always mentioned Lü Yi's villainy. Consequently, Lü Yi gradually lost favour and was later put to death. Sun Quan reproached himself greatly; his words are recorded in his biography.'_

—Pan Jun's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_'During the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238), the minting of currency of large denomination commenced. One of these [currency of large denomination] was worth five hundred cash. Later, [Zhu] Ju's command was supposed to receive thirty thousand strings [of the new currency], but one of the workers, Wang Sui, claimed them by fraud. Investigator Lü Yi suspected that Zhu Ju had actually received the new currency. He had Zhu Ju's steward interrogated and the steward died under corporal punishment. Zhu Ju was grieved because the steward was innocent, and gave him a good burial. Lü Yi memorialised that Zhu Ju had given the steward a good burial because the latter had covered up for him. Sun Quan questioned Zhu Ju numerous times; Zhu Ju was unable to prove his innocence and could only wait to be convicted. Several months later, military law officer Liu Zhu realised what had occurred and reported that the currency had in fact been taken by Wang Sui. Sun Quan comprehended the magnitude of the miscarriage of justice, saying, "If even Zhu Ju [who was wedded to Sun Quan's daughter Sun Luyu] could be wronged, what about the other officials and commoners?" Thus he had Lü Yi's crimes thoroughly investigated, and rewarded Liu Zhu with a million cash.'_

—Zhu Ju's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

_'At the beginning, Sun Quan placed his trust in Investigator Lü Yi. Lü Yi was brutal and ruthless, his means severe. The Crown Prince Sun Deng petitioned numerous times [regarding Lü Yi], but Sun Quan would not accept his recommendations, thus the officials did not dare to speak out. Later, when Lü Yi's misdeeds were exposed and he was executed, Sun Quan reproached himself greatly, and sent Secretariat official Yuan Li to inform the officials and enquire about their opinions on state policy and how it could be improved. After Yuan Li returned, Sun Quan sent out an edict reproaching Zhuge Jin, Bu Zhi, Zhu Ran, Lü Dai and others, which said, "Upon his return, Yuan Li informed me about his meetings with Ziyu, Zishan, Yifeng and Dinggong [the style names of the four officials respectively]. You all asserted that there is a hierarchy and declined to speak out on the basis that you all are not in charge of civil administration, pushing the responsibility to Boyan and Chengming [Pan Jun's style name]. Boyan and Chengming, upon meeting with Yuan Li, wept sincerely, expressing their concerns with difficulty, uneasy about the situation and their own safety. Hearing about this, I was grieved and deeply reproached myself. [__..._]" '

—Sun Quan's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

* * *

First General Lu Boyan and I sit in his office, brooding over the news that more officials have been arraigned by Secretariat Investigator Lü Yi. Since his appointment, Lü Yi has been abusing his power, nitpicking on or fabricating accusations against officials to boost his sway; even Prime Minister Gu Yong and General of the Left Zhu Ju have been inculpated.

'Lü Yi abuses his authority, indicting officials arbitrarily—how hateful!' I fulminate.

We lapse into silence as we ponder what action we can take against Lü Yi. Boyan and I have memorialised His Majesty regarding Lü Yi's misdeeds, but to no avail. So absorbed am I in bemoaning the injustice done that it is only the bitter taste of saline that reminds me of my surroundings. Gazing back at Boyan, apprehension strikes me: if Lü Yi is impudent enough to impugn Prime Minister Gu and General Zhu Ju, both men of impeccable character, what is to prevent him from targeting the irreproachable man before me next?

Perceiving my apprehensive countenance, Boyan reassures me, 'Don't worry. Wuchang is too far away for Lü Yi to harm those of us here. But by the same token, we aren't able to have him arraigned.' Then, so softly that I may well be imagining it, he murmurs, 'Though, it would be worth being accused if one could impeach Lü Yi.' He blinks, and I notice teardrops in his eyes.

An attendant enters the office. 'Minister Pan, an edict from His Majesty,' he announces.

I hurriedly receive the edict. It is the decree for which Boyan and I have anxiously been waiting: I have been granted an audience with His Majesty.

For the first time this morning, Boyan smiles. 'With you exhorting His Majesty, Chengming, there is hope,' he asserts.

We spend the subsequent hours deliberating how to present my case. As we conclude the discussion, Boyan asks, 'Chengming, what if His Majesty will not take your counsel?'

I ponder Boyan's question carefully. 'If that is the case, then I might as well simply rend Lü Yi apart with a blade. The death punishment would be worth it if I could rid the kingdom of a villain,' I finally reply.

Boyan stares at me awhile, then says gravely, 'Chengming, I hope you don't mean that seriously.'

'Rest assured I'll be careful,' I reassure him. 'It's not worth it to fail in having Lü Yi removed and instead be harmed by him.'

As Boyan sees me off, he comments, 'I think, His Majesty will eventually realise the blunder of placing Lü Yi in this post. It is just a question of when.'

In the carriage to Jianye, I ruminate my reply to Boyan's question. It is too reckless, too foolish an idea, but what better alternatives are there if His Majesty indeed ignores my words? I realise with consternation that I am actually contemplating this course...

Boyan, beloved friend, shall I have the opportunity to laugh and joke with you about affairs in Wuchang again?


	20. Lü Dai

**Lü Dai ∙ AD 240**

'_After Pan Jun's death, Lü Dai replaced Pan Jun as Secretary of Jing Province. He was stationed with Lu Xun at Wuchang and thus administered Puqi. [...] Despite being already eighty, he was assiduous and attended personally to state affairs. General who Exerts Power Zhang Cheng wrote to Lü Dai thus: "In the past, Duke Dan of Zhou and Duke Shi of Shao were joint regents during the Zhou Dynasty, and the 'Two Souths'_[1]_ were composed in reflection of their virtues; today, such is the case with you and Master Lu. The two of you claim inferiority to each other in loyalty and diligence, and credit each other for your accomplishments. Your achievements are accomplished through the balance between you; your manners and styles are matching. Gentlemen marvel at the virtue of this collaboration; the lowly at its beauty. [...]" '_

—Lü Dai's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

* * *

'Boyan, I just received a letter from Prime Minister Gu. He said that if the Department of State Affairs receives another report from us crediting Jing Province's flourishing to each other, he will extend face neither to you as First General nor me as General who Suppresses the South, and have us rewrite our reports!' I tell my colleague Lu Boyan as I enter his office.

Boyan chuckles. 'Who says Prime Minister Gu has no sense of humour?' Indicating me to take a seat, he says, 'Dinggong, you're here just at the right time. I wanted to discuss the issue of Zhu[2] city with you.'

We have just begun our discussion when there is a knock on the door—it is Boyan's son Lu Kang.

'General Lü, Father.' Lu Kang greets us. 'I came to the palace to meet with General Ding. Mother made watershield soup for me to bring for Father. Have some too, General Lü.' He scoops me a bowl.

'The Lady made this soup herself?' I enquire.

Lu Kang nods smilingly. 'Mother normally has no patience for cooking. It's just that watershield soup is Father's favourite, and he's very particular about how he likes it: Father feels that cooks usually put too much salt and that the soup's taste is better brought out with minimal seasoning.[3] Mother says she knows Father's tastes best and watershield soup isn't difficult to prepare, so she makes it herself. This soup was made for Father; I'm not sure if you'll like it.'

I taste the soup attentively. It is light and refreshing, with morsels of bass enhancing its flavour.

'Kang'er, we're considering capturing Zhu and using it as a military base. What do you think?' I ask.

'Zhu is just across the river from Wuchang; it's a constant location of contention in battles with Wei. To its west is Jiangxia; to its east Qichun; to its northeast the Dabie Mountains. It is crucial territory in attacking or defending against these areas. At present, the Wei defence there isn't strong; we can conquer it without heavy losses. If we subsequently fortify the defences and station some tens of thousands of soldiers there, Wei will not dare attack us easily thenceforth,' Lu Kang observes.

'Boyan, it seems you'll be out on the battlefield again!' I remark. 'Kang'er's analysis is broad and perceptive; you've raised your son well!'

'I'm frequently away from home; it's my lady who should take the credit,' Boyan demurs.

I guffaw. 'You always give others the credit even when you deserve half! Fine, when we submit the proposal regarding Zhu, I'll note that it was neither of us, but your son, who gave this penetrating analysis! What do you think Prime Minister Gu will say?'

'General Lü, don't tease my father anymore,' Lu Kang rescues his father. 'Here, have a second serving of soup.'

Although I am eighty and Boyan fifty-nine, chatting with this father-son pair, I feel like a young man again.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Namely _Airs of the Zhou South_ 《周南》 and _Airs of the Shao South_ 《召南》, the first two sections of the _Book of Odes_. In the 'Great Preface' to the _Book of Odes_ annotated by the Han dynasty scholars Mao Heng and his nephew Mao Chang, it is said, 'The _Airs of the Zhou South_ and _Airs of the Shao South_ are the way of a correct beginning and the foundation of a moral government. 《周南》《召南》，正始之道，王化之基。'

[2] 邾。

[3] 《晋书·卷五十四·列传第二十四》曰：至太康末，与弟云俱入洛，造太常张华。华素重其名，如旧相识，曰：「伐吴之役，利获二俊。」又尝诣侍中王济，济指羊酪谓机曰：「卿吴中何以敌此？」答云：「千里莼羹，未下盐豉。」时人称为名对。

《世说新语·言语第二》曰：陆机诣王武子，武子前置数斛羊酪，指以示陆曰：「卿江东何以敌此？」陆云：「有千里莼羹，但未下盐豉耳。」

The following anecdote is recorded in the _Book of Jin_ and _A New Account of Tales of the World _[_shì shuō xīn yǔ_]: When Lu Xun's grandson Lu Ji visited Wang Ji upon arriving in Luoyang in AD 289, Wang Ji set several _hu_-measures of goat curd before him and asked, 'What do you have in the Southlands to match this?' (At that time, Northerners tended to consider themselves superior to Southerners, since they were the conquerors while the Southerners were the conquered.) Lu Ji replied, 'A thousand _li_ of watershield soup, without salted beans added.' (Watershield soup was a specialty of the Southlands. Salted beans were added for flavour and were used to disguise the smell of goat curd.) The people of that time considered Lu Ji's reply an outstanding rejoinder.


	21. Clan nephew, Lu Yin

**Clan nephew ∙ Lu Yin ∙ AD 245**

_'At that time, Quan Ji, Yang Zhu and others fawned over the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, and were in a clash for power with [then Crown Prince] Sun He, slandering him. Lu Yin was implicated and thus imprisoned. Despite being tortured to the utmost, he said nothing against the Crown Prince. _ Records of Wu_ states: The Crown Prince was afraid that he would be disposed of, while the Prince of Lu coveted a promotion in status. At that time, Sun Quan met with Yang Zhu and, having dismissed the attendants, discussed Sun Ba's talents with him. Yang Zhu described in great detail how Sun Ba had a heroic bearing both literarily and militarily, and should be made Crown Prince; thus Sun Quan agreed to do so. An attendant had been lying underneath the bed, had heard everything and informed the Crown Prince. At that time, Lu Yin was about to depart for Wuchang and went to take leave of the Crown Prince. The Crown Prince declined to see him, but instead disguised himself in plain clothes and went to meet Lu Yin in the latter's carriage, where he divulged the situation to Lu Yin and expressed his wish that Lu Xun would submit a memorial [regarding the issue]. Subsequently, Lu Xun submitted a memorial. Sun Quan suspected that Yang Zhu had leaked information, but Yang Zhu denied doing so. Sun Quan ordered Yang Zhu to find the source of the leak; Yang Zhu was aware that only Lu Yin had travelled westwards recently, and concluded that he must have been the person responsible. He dispatched a messenger to ask Lu Xun how he had found out about the matter; Lu Xun answered that Lu Yin had disclosed it to him. Lu Yin was summoned to be interrogated, but covered for the Crown Prince by replying, 'It was Yang Zhu who told me about it.' Thus Yang Zhu too was imprisoned. Unable to withstand prison torture, Yang Zhu pleaded guilty. Initially, Sun Quan had suspected that it was Yang Zhu who had divulged the affair, and found Yang Zhu's confession expected, thus he had Yang Zhu executed.'_

—Lu Yin's biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_

* * *

'Elder Brother!' I exclaim upon seeing the prison warden escorting my brother Lu Kai to visit me. 'What are you doing here?'

Elder Brother grasps my hands through the bars. 'Uncle said no matter what, I must get you out. He said enough people have suffered unjustly: Wu Can, Gu Tan, Gu Cheng, Zhang Xiu, Yao Xin—he won't let you be next.'

'How is Uncle?' I enquire anxiously.

'Not well. Uncle fell heavily ill after you were arrested. Youjie says...' Elder Brother breaks off, then resumes, 'I heard that Yang Zhu submitted twenty allegations against Uncle. His Majesty was furious, and dispatched a messenger to interrogate Uncle.'

'Yang Zhu, that cur! Grand Tutor Wu was executed because of his slander—now he's targeting Uncle?' I rage. Beating my fists against the grating, I rue, 'I brought this upon Uncle.'

_'The Crown Prince hopes you will memorialise His Majesty on his behalf,' I conclude._

_Uncle contemplates lengthily, finally replying, 'I can write this petition. I'm just afraid you'll be implicated.'_

_'The Crown Prince has shown me great favour; I am obliged to repay him. Uncle, don't worry about me when writing this petition,' I respond._

_Several days later, visiting Uncle to bid him farewell before departing for Jianye, the housekeeper informs me, 'The Prime Minister is speaking with a messenger from Yang Zhu. Please wait outside his study.'_

_The messenger's voice knells through the wooden doors. 'Master Yang wishes to know who informed you about this matter.'_

_After a protracted pause, I hear the subdued reply: 'It was Lu Yin.' Through the closed doors, I can feel Uncle's helplessness and see the tears in his eyes. I run back to the guesthouse to wait patiently for my capture, because I dare not let Uncle see me outside the door._

Elder Brother shakes his head. 'Uncle knew you would say that. He asked me to tell you that this was his own choice.'

'Precisely because he says that, it is all the more my fault,' I counter. 'Elder Brother, do you remember the story Father told us about the double-pupilled bird[1]?'

Elder Brother nods. 'In the time of Emperor Yao[2], there was a double-pupilled bird. Resembling a chicken[3], it could chase away tigers, wolves and other beasts, and repel demons and disasters. It ate but little jade essence. Being concerned for the people, it would visit several times a year.'

'But it was a divine bird, not meant to survive in the mortal realm. As mankind throve, it came less frequently, then no more,' I continue. 'I feel that Uncle is like a double-pupilled bird, except one that, having seen the people's sufferings, decided never to leave thereafter.'

Later, under the interrogator's torture, I break my usual silence.

'Yang Zhu told me!' I spit.

Uncle would not endorse my lie, but I have not his forbearance. If Yang Zhu is punished, that is retribution!

Fainting, I recall Elder Brother's parting words: _'Two thousand years later, people still remember the double-pupilled bird...'_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] 重明鸟。

[2] Yao (_ca_. 2356–2255 BC) was one of the mythological Five Emperors in the period preceding the Xia dynasty.

[3] Ancient Chinese regarded the chicken highly, deeming it a 'bird of five virtues'. In _The Han Commentary to the Book of Odes_ 《韩诗外传》, it is said that the comb on its head is its civil virtue; the spurs on its legs, which aid it in fighting, are its military virtue; its daring to fight against the enemies it faces is its virtue of courage; inviting others to share food with it is its virtue of benevolence; never failing to herald break of day is its virtue of trustworthiness.


	22. Afterword

**Afterword**

If Zhuge Kongming was like a lush mountain, towering and manifest, then Lu Boyan was like a stream. The stream will find its way to the river, to the sea, and eventually make the bounteous ocean. But if one walks along its banks, still it will be the stream of former days, unaltered by all its tribulations.

The world changed, but he never did. Nevertheless, in those flourishing yet tumultuous times, there were those who understood what manner of man Lu Boyan was.

* * *

_'[...] __**In his correspondence with him,**__' he pointed distantly at the young man relieving the village, '__**Kongming used a special form of self-address.**__'_

_'What was it?'_

_'__**Your servant.**__'_

_'Your servant' was an extremely humble and reverential expression. As far as I knew, __**in his memorials to the Emperor, Prime Minister Zhuge was accustomed to using the phrase 'your subject'; in his letters to friends and subordinates; he wrote 'I'**__; in comparison to 'yú' [a more deferential form of 'I'] or directly calling himself 'Liang', 'I' demonstrated a certain attitude of arrogance. With respect to Prime Minister Zhuge, I believe that this was not arrogance, but rather his natural pride and authority. For the same reason, __**in his daily conversation, he used 'gū' [the equivalent of the majestic plural]**__, which those ennobled as Marquises were permitted to employ in reference to themselves, although of the Shu officials who used the term 'gū' so freely, from beginning to end, there was only Prime Minister Zhuge. __**'Your servant'**__? I directed my gaze towards the door of the government storehouse again._

—_Revelations of the Three Kingdoms_, by Luo Zhou and Wang Ti

* * *

_**Zhuge Liang heard that Zhuge Ke had replaced Xu Xiang, and wrote to Lu Xun saying, 'My elder brother is elderly, and Ke is careless. At present, he has been placed in charge of army provisions. Provisions are of the utmost importance to an army, and despite being far away, your servant feels uneasy about it. Sir, please specially inform your emperor on my behalf.'**_

—Zhuge Ke's biography in Pei Songzhi's annotated version of _Records of the Three Kingdoms_, citing _Biographies from beyond the Yangtze_


	23. List of Historical Characters, Part II

**List of Historical Characters**

BU JING, styled XUANFENG, a native of Wu Commandry. Highest rank was Magistrate of Shan County.

BU ZHI, styled ZISHAN, an advisor of Wu. Succeeded Lu Xun as Prime Minister of Wu.

CHEN BIAO, styled WEN'AO, son of Chen Wu. Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff.

GU CHENG, styled ZIZHI, second son of Gu Shao and younger brother of Gu Tan. Summoned with ceremony to serve the imperial court during the middle of the Golden Harvest reign era (AD 232–238). Later exiled to Jiao Province (present-day southeastern China and northern Vietnam) together with Gu Tan and Zhang Xiu after being slandered by Quan Cong and his son Quan Ji (who had borne a grudge against Gu Cheng and Zhang Xiu for being awarded greater military honours than Quan Cong's son Quan Xu and nephew Quan Duan after the battle of Quebei in AD 241) for siding with Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba. Died in exile at the age of thirty-seven.

GU SHAO, styled XIAOZE, eldest son of Gu Yong. Acclaimed in his youth for his erudition. Later wedded to a daughter of Sun Ce.

GU TAN, styled ZIMO, son of Gu Shao. Together with Zhuge Ke, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff. Praised by Sun Deng as being discerning of opportunities and having penetrating insights. Later exiled to Jiao Province together with his younger brother Gu Cheng and Zhang Xiu after being slandered by Quan Ji and his father Quan Cong for siding with Crown Prince Sun He during the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba. Died in his second year of exile at the age of forty-two.

GU YONG, styled YUANTAN, second Prime Minister of Eastern Wu. Renowned for his impeccable conduct, in particular his objectivity, modesty and efficiency.

LU KAI, styled JINGFENG, a clan nephew of Lu Xun who served as Prime Minister of Eastern Wu under Emperor Sun Hao.

LU YIN, styled JINGZONG, younger brother of Lu Kai. Looked on with favour by Crown Prince Sun He. Was imprisoned temporarily for his involvement in alerting Lu Xun about Sun Quan's decision to make Sun Ba Crown Prince after being entreated by Sun He to help him, but did not reveal Sun He's involvement.

LÜ DAI, styled DINGGONG, a general of Wu. Active in governance even in his nineties.

LÜ YI, appointed by Sun Quan as a minister of the Secretariat. In charge of examining the documents of the various government departments and provinces. Transgressed his authority, imposing laws on the production and sale of alcohol in order to profit through taxation. Investigated in detail the slightest suggestion of a crime, exaggerating the magnitude of offences and maligning high-ranking officials. Executed after his misdeeds were exposed.

PAN JUN, styled CHENGMING. Initially an official of Shu serving in Jingzhou; served Sun Quan after the capture of Guan Yu. Described by Bu Zhi as being foresighted, responsible and loyal, a minister upon whom the kingdom relied.

SUN DENG, styled ZIGAO, eldest son of Sun Quan, initially Crown Prince of Wu. Wise and virtuous. Died in AD 241, succeeded as Crown Prince by Sun Quan's third son Sun He.

YAO XIN, styled YUANZHI or DEYOU, nephew of Lu Xun. Exiled with Gu Tan and Gu Cheng to Jiao Province during the conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba.

ZHANG DUN, styled SHUFANG. Virtuous and indifferent to fame and wealth, skilled at writing. Initially appointed as Chief of Records, later transferred to be Magistrate of Haihun County.

ZHANG XIU, styled SHUSI, third son of Zhang Zhao. Together with Zhuge Ke, Gu Tan and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff, and was responsible for teaching Sun Deng the _Book of Han_. Later exiled to Jiao Province together with Gu Tan and Gu Cheng after being slandered by adherents of the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, during the conflict of power between Sun He and Sun Ba.

Lady Zhou, daughter of Zhou Yu, wife of Sun Deng. Here, I have given her the name ZHOU SHUO, styled ZHAOHUI.

ZHU JU, styled ZIFAN, a general of Wu who was wedded to Sun Quan's daughter Sun Luyu. Was maligned by Lü Yi and imprisoned temporarily. Memorialised Sun Quan repeatedly to speak out for Sun He after the latter was exiled, thereby earning Sun Quan's ire and was demoted to deputy governor of Xindu. Before he had even arrived at his new post, Secretariat Minister Sun Hong, who had sided with Sun Ba, slandered him and, taking advantage of the fact that Sun Quan was heavily ill at that time, issued an unauthorized edict sentencing him to death.

ZHUGE KE, styled YUANXUN, eldest son of Zhuge Jin. Together with Gu Tan, Zhang Xiu and Chen Biao, a key member of Crown Prince Sun Deng's staff in his youth. Praised by Sun Deng as brilliant and the most talented of his generation, but also showed signs of being careless, flippant, reckless and arrogant. Appointed by Sun Quan on his deathbed as tutor and co-regent for Emperor Sun Liang. Conducted a couple of expeditions against Wei, being disastrously defeated in the second, and was later killed in a trap set by co-regent Sun Jun.


End file.
